Kaibaman
by katerinaaqu
Summary: A Knight that delivers justice at night...a dark past...and an unsolved mystery!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness…the road was dark and allays look like monsters ready to swallow you in the second! A young girl is walking nervously. She doesn't know how to react weather she should start running or pretend being cool! Well panic is forming inside her heart that is flattering like a caged bird. Her chocolate colored hair barely above her shoulders and her blue eyes are scanning the area. The dark, brick walls around her seem ready to swallow her! Her heart is ready to break! And then she hears footsteps! Oh, no! This wasn't good! Many footsteps! She tries to walk faster but they go faster as well. She gets panicked. She starts running! She falls! She stands again and then…dead-end! She gasps. How to escape now? What could she do?

"Well, well…what do we here?"

She snaps her head towards that direction and sees three men! There was no way she could survive! Well…at least not unharmed!

"What a sexy baby we've got here…?"

"P-please…s-stay back! Please…leave me alone!" she pleads in tears.

"Oh come on baby! We'll have some fun…" they start approaching.

She falls from the panic on her butt on the road.

"No…stay...stay back…please…no…someone…HELP ME!" she screams the last in absolute panic now!

Suddenly a thud is heard and…a card flies like a dart straight into the man's hand that had stretched it out to touch her! The man screamed in pain holding his hurt hand and then another thud and…a man jumped out of nowhere in front of the young lady. He was wearing a long sleeveless white trench coat and gloves in his hands. He was wearing a complicated belt. He was really tall and well built…what was really remarkable about him was the dragon-like helmet he was wearing that was hiding his face except the jaw. His lips were curled up in a smirk and his long, reddish-brown hair was almost reaching his knees.

"Those who dare touch a lady against her will…will receive punishment from justice!" he said in an authoritative voice

The almost rapists turned pallid and gulped hard

"I…It's Kaibaman!"

"K…Kaibaman?" the girl muttered.

"Damn!"

"Run you fools!"

The others didn't wait to hear for a second time since they had started to run. The man named Kaibaman smirked.

"You thought I would let you get away with it that easily?"

With an elegant leap he threw three cards that torn the air like deathly bullets. Something like an explosion happened to them and they turned into strong ropes. The rapists got absolutely tied up and fell down unconscious. The young woman was watching absolutely terrified. The unknown hero turned to her with a smile.

"There is no need to worry…they won't hurt you anymore."

She was looking at him stunned. He looked like a new Hercules to her! The unknown man smiled and before she knew it he had leaped in the sky from scale to scale in the dark allay.

"Wait!" she called but he had already left.

She remained there shocked.

"I didn't even thank him…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Well...here I used Kaibaman as a superhero instead of Duel Monster! Of course you got who he is! The girl is Anzu!**

**Story inspired by a pic on deviantart and movies like Batman, Batman Begins etc...Catwoman and others!:) I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Seto Kaiba

The morning light got in a royal-like bedroom. The king sized bed was dressed in expensive bed sheets and the 'sky' over it was made of velvet. A body moved under the sheets…it stretched out two strong arms and let out a yawn. It was a young man in his early twenties. Tall, well built with chocolate colored hair and icy cold eyes. His face was soft and handsome and people could tell from miles away that he was some kind of noble man or something. Broad shoulders and hard muscles were covering his arms and torso. Seto Kaiba. He was one of the richest people in the world running the greatest game company in the world before even being eighteen years old. His authoritative looks and his strong personality made people feeling minors comparing to him. Seto Kaiba threw the sheets off his body and stood up in his full height that was around 180 cm, which means extremely tall for a Japanese. A servant got in the room and bowed to him.

"Good morning Mister Kaiba. Your appointments are waiting"

"I know…" he replied coldly with a voice still hoarse from the sleep.

He stretched himself again cracking some knuckles at his spine and making the hard muscles on his bare chest tense a little. Seto Kaiba rarely ever was bothered to wear his shirt while sleeping. He was handsome and he knew it! He didn't care to hide his body. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to the bathroom. He switched the shower spray on in hot and stood under it leaving the burning hot water run on his skin and relax his muscles. Being president of the greatest company wasn't an easy job! His company was mainly making high-tech gaming systems that were cooperating with another card game company named Industrial Illusions, which's president was a man named Maximillion Pegasus. The state-of-art gaming platforms and systems were really famous among the game-fans and this was the secret of the company's success. Kaiba got out of the shower with a towel around his waist and headed to his wardrobe to check on his costumes. He chose a white one, in the color of the ice, with a matching tie in icy-blue color. He started getting dressed and when he finished he got down to the dining room where his breakfast was ready. He took the mug and took a sip of his black coffee. He needed it to wake him up fully for his rather busy day. People didn't really get close to him and he didn't let them. He knew really well what they were saying for him. That he was arrogant, greedy, and cold…that he acted heartless to others and that he cared only about himself. He was listening to those comments without really caring of what they were saying. After all they were right. He was cold to others and he didn't seem to care. However people couldn't not to say that he was a genius! Most of the gaming platforms his company was working on were designed by him himself! He was able to design and make the most incredible high-tech hologram systems inside his own room and he was proud to think that there was no computer system in the world he couldn't 'break'. He finished his coffee and got out of his mansion to the waiting limo. He got in and his driver started heading towards the skyscraper where the Kaiba Corporation central office was. Seto Kaiba was sitting in with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest waiting for them to reach there. People could say as many things as they wanted about him. He didn't care. He never let anyone get too close to him and never wanted to be too friendly and familiar with anyone for his own reasons. If people knew him better, though, they could see many truths about him. He was hard working and never let anything to stop him from fulfilling something, and he didn't stop till he did! He refused to give up on anything and he had a strong sense of justice! He was never unfair with his workers and employees even though he was really rigid and cold. The limo stopped in front of a modern skyscraper where the offices were. Seto Kaiba got out and started walking with his usual, proud steps into his own 'kingdom'. It would be another busy day for him without a second doubt. While he was walking the employees barely dared to glance at him for a mare second before returning to their jobs. Oh, yes! People respected Seto Kaiba but everyone agreed that he wasn't the best choice for chit and chat! He passed by his secretary like every morning.

"Good morning Mister Kaiba!" she immediately stood up and bowed her head in respect.

His answer was the usual "hmm" and he entered the office. He switched the computer on and he started checking the designs and the statistics trying to correct even the smallest mistake in it. He wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. And the hours passed. Noon came as usual. Most of people didn't work on that hour so he switched his LCD television on and he could see that the news were playing as usual. Then he heard the sound of the Emergencies!

"Ladies and gentlemen we are sorry to interrupt but we have news that two armed robbers have attacked to a bank and a gun shop and managed to get away with at least 12.000 in American dollars and gun equipment and they are now heading to the east side of the city in a stolen car…they are armed and dangerous…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He got up from his chair and pressed the button next to the keyboard.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba" he heard his secretary's voice

"Delay all my appointments till late the afternoon. Something came up!"

"Yes sir!"

Seto Kaiba got up and walked out with hasty steps. He got in the limo and ordered to the driver to take him back to Kaiba Mansion. Once he got there he walked past all the servants and went down the stairs to the library that was underground. He found a very specific shelf and moved a specific book…then the entire bookshelf moved aside to reveal a metal wall with an eye-scanner. He stepped closer and let it do its job. Once the scanner 'checked' his eye and confirmed who he was the wall moved aside revealing more stairs. He stepped in and the wall along with the bookshelf went back to their places. He went down into a huge room covered in metal! A great super-computer was there and also…a glass box with a costume. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon mask was there glowing in the room's lights! Seto Kaiba with a swift move removed his tie and threw it away! Then he took his jacket off and then his shirt! He wore the costume piece by piece. He took the cask with his both hands and put it on leaving the synthetic wig falling freely in crimson-brown locks till his legs! He grabbed the belt and put in new card-darts before fastening it around his waist. Seto Kaiba had transformed. He was now someone else. He was Kaibaman! Dressed like this he approached to another section of his secret hideout. He went straight to a motorcycle with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon 'mask'. He climbed on it and started the engine. The motorcycle went straight towards a wall but the wall raised on its own so the motorcycle got out to the road and gained speed…Kaibaman was on the move!

* * *

Meanwhile in the central bridge-road outside the city there was a dangerous hunt since the police car was after the stolen one and they were running among the cars of innocent people that simply were doing their own job. The thieves were shooting from time to time and the police officers sometimes responded to them. A helicopter that was carrying the reporters was flying over the hunt scene!

"It's Chiyo again and you are watching the breathtaking human-hunt right among the innocent people's cars while the police is trying to stop the criminals from running away with the money and the guns…" the reporter said to the camera, "…Wait! What is this? We see something here!"

The camera turned towards the unknown object's direction and saw a motorcycle driving among the cars…and fast!

"Is this what I see?!…But of course! It's Kaibaman!"

Kaibaman was driving his Blue-Eyes motorcycle getting all the more close to the stolen car where the criminals were!

"Virtual Systems ready!" he ordered to the motorcycle.

The motor's gadgets responded ready to 'do whatever he said'. He passed by cars and motors. He reached them and then he reached down his belt to pull out one of the card-darts he had in his belt. He threw it and it hit the car's elastic, blowing it! When this happened the one driving seemed to be losing control of his car!

"Dammit!" one of them cursed.

The other grabbed one of the guns, got his head out of the window and started shooting Kaibaman. Some bullets hit the motor's mask without causing any damage. Kaibaman completely calmly avoided them with some maneuvers and then a rope came out of the motor's mask. Kaibaman started driving in circles around the car wrapping it with the ropes.

"Help!" he then heard voices.

He was shocked to see that there was a small girl, around seven years old, hostage inside the car! He wasted no time!

"Auto pilot switch on!" he ordered.

Then he jumped off the motor to grasp the car and jump on it, his synthetic hair waving with the strong air that was happening due to their moving condition.

"He's on the roof!"

"What are ya waiting for?! Kill him!"

The other got out of the window till the waist to shoot him but then Kaibaman grabbed his arm, twisting it over the car roof and then giving him one blow on the head the one was unconscious! When the other got his head out of the window, while driving to see what had happened, he got a blow to his head as well losing control of the car. Kaibaman pressed a button to his belt ordering the motor keep control of the car so no one would get hurt. He bent down in the window and grabbed the little girl taking her to his lap and standing on the roof again. The small girl was grabbed on him yelling in total panic.

"Don't worry! Everything will be alright!" he told her and pressed another button on his belt.

Then the motor received the order. It used the rope as a connection and started draining all the power from the car's batteries. Soon the car had started to stop and losing control.

"Hold on tightly!" he told her and jumped off the car.

He landed…sitting right onto his motor again and cut the rope driving away, just in time before the stolen car stopped immediately and hit against the road-bridge's walls. The police cars stopped to see the damage. Both criminals were unconscious but nevertheless they were alright. Kaibaman stopped his motor nearby still holding the kid with one arm…the small girl had still her arms wrapped around his neck. Everything was over. A policeman came closer and he gave him the child.

"Take care of her. She's been through a great shock" he just said and before the police officer had time to answer he had already driven away!

* * *

In the afternoon he was Seto Kaiba again, sitting in his mansion, shipping some black coffee and smirking to himself for his success that day…

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. Kaibaman in action! Yes he is using card-like darts just like Batman is using his bat-like darts! I hope you liked it! Also his colt attitude is just a decoy to hide his second identity. In reality he is nobble and cares for the others around him!**

**Please review!:)**


	3. Ishizu Ishtar

The lights inside the great mansion were visible in the night from miles away. The big castle-like building seemed the oldest one in the entire city! It would be really impressive to live in it. The noise of the too many people getting in was also heard from outside. Limos were coming to leave well-dressed men and princess like-dressed women inside the castle-mansion for that celebration. No. It wasn't a special event or something. It was just another "cooperation meeting" as Maximillion Pegasus preferred to call it. Too much and far too show-off according to Seto Kaiba. He was in his limo wearing his suit, heading towards the mansion. Maximillion Pegasus himself invited him. He had many plans about the new games he was going to design and he seemed rather impressed by Kaiba Corporation's game systems. The limo stopped right in front of the Pegasus's mansion.

"Sir, we arrived"

Seto Kaiba took a fast glance with the corner of his eye.

"I can see that, you fool!" he mumbled with a bored tone.

He really hated this entire "disturbance" from his designing. Pegasus was just a childish showing off, or at least that was what he said some times to the media in order to keep his fame the way it was. It was better this way for…his other personality. But it wasn't difficult to pretend that. Pegasus really got to his nerves most of the time. Anyway he got out of the limo and walked to the entrance. Inside he opened the large doors that leaded to the ball hall. It was full with all the well-dressed rich people of the city. Honestly that Pegasus didn't know how to keep it down!

"Welcome Mister Kaiba" the butler said at the door

"The usual dry Martini" he said coldly as walking in not even bothering to look at him

"Yes, Sir!"

He walked in the room hoping this wouldn't take all night!

"Oohh! Kaiba-boy!" he heard a voice behind him

He turned around with an annoyed look cause he knew exactly who it was! Pegasus came to him holding his usual glass with wine and having his arms wide open as if he was ready to hug his best friend or anything…his long silver hair always falling to his face like a curtain.

"So you're here I see!"

"Quit stating the obvious, Pegasus" he said in his usual sharp tone.

Pegasus's face took a "hurt" expression.

"Always rude Kaiba-boy! When will you learn being a bit polite to others?"

"When you cut that nickname thing I guess!"

Pegasus sighed as if being disappointed before taking that happy face again!

"Well then I have many plans for our companies…"

This conversation lasted quite long…longer than he expected and wished. When he reached the bar to take his drink his head seemed ready to explode.

"Damn that Pegasus!" he thought.

He was ready to take a sip from his drink when he took notice of the door sound. Someone else was there too. He then heard some words he couldn't understand and then when some people of the crowd moved away he managed to see the person that had come lately. Ishizu Ishtar. She was an important person in Egyptian government and perhaps the most important link between Japan and Egypt and also owner of great and rare ancient Egyptian collections. He couldn't help himself but keep looking at her. She was quite exotic and tonight she seemed really stunning. She was tall and slim, with raven hair that were falling freely on her shoulders like a black waterfall. Her chocolate-colored skin was clean as always and her sharp eyes were blue like the Nile at midnight. No one knew many things about her and not many information existed about her. This woman was a living mystery. She was wearing a linen dress in white color that pointed out her dark colors even more. The green gemstone on her forehead that was tied with a golden ribbon fitted perfectly with her eyes. He had to admit it to himself. She was really beautiful! Unfortunately he could never have anything with her because of his other life! He had to play the man that loved having his privacy…a man that the only thing he desired was fame and titles. It was absolutely impossible for him to approach this woman in any way. Ishizu was still talking with her colleagues in Arabic and then she saw him. A smile appeared to her beautiful face and she starred walking towards him. He pretended being too busy with his drink.

"Good evening Seto Kaiba" she told him with her slight Arabic pronunciation bust still in great Japanese

"Hmm…" he mumbled in response taking a sip from his drink.

"I can see you had an invitation as well."

"Why are you here too?"

A small smile creped to her lips again.

"Does my presence bother you?"

"Humph!" he mumbled, "If I knew you would be here I would have another excuse not to come in here!"

She chuckled a small chuckle. Seto Kaiba always found it more difficult to be that cold to her! Honestly she was really affecting him!

"I apologize for that" she said. "And to answer you to your previous question Maximillion Pegasus sent me an invitation. He was interested in the new archeological research I made. He wants to use the wall paintings and stones to design new Duel Monsters cards so he suggested a cooperation"

She looked deeply in his eyes. His icy blue ones glanced to her own ocean ones before look in front of him again.

"You can be impressed to see what was found Kaiba"

"Listen up Ishizu. I am not interested in some sort of…giant rocks that are thousands of years old and have some pictures on them. My company is interested on state-of-art gaming platforms and not some bunch of myths!" he interrupted her.

"I see…" she said and remained silent.

Sometimes it was hard for him to guess what she was thinking!

"May I accompany you for a drink?" she asked with a polite smile

"Humph! Do as you please!" he said taking another sip from his drink

"I'll have the same" she said to the barman and he gave her, her drink.

She brought it to her lips and drunk. Every move she made seemed…different to his eyes! It was one of the times he cursed his fate being forced to lie to her and acting cold to her! They drank silently when she heard someone calling for her. She placed her empty glass on the bar and stood up.

"It was a nice conversation but I have to go"

She smiled to him her small smile once again. The gemstone on her forehead shone a little.

"It was nice to see you again" she bowed her head to him in respect with the Japanese way before leaving as gracefully as she had come.

He remained alone to the bar. This was the fate he had chosen for himself. Bearing this weight alone… That was what he had decided that fateful day…

* * *

**Another introduction for another character of my fanfic. Ishizu Ishtar. I simply love this character! Anyway I hope you like it so far! I promise to add the mystery on the next chapter! The real action will start soon!**

**As for the "fateful day" you sould keep reading to find out! Please review!**


	4. Kaibaman a murderer?

It was another raining day in Domino City. The sky was all gray and heavy rain was falling from the sky. The lightning flashes were tearing the darkness for vague seconds before getting lost again so the thunder could follow loud and clear like a growl of the biggest and most hungry lion in the world. The harbor was empty and the waves were hitting the coast line mercilessly without caring weather a person was passing by or not. Ships were all dancing to the wild dance of nature. There, at the harbor warehouses…to warehouse number 8 to be exact, things were different. Sirens of the police car were heard in the darkness and their red and blue lights were giving color to the darkness. Outside two or three police officers were waiting for their superiors to come out.

"Damn…this weather is really awful…" one of them commented

"Yes…" the other one said.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse number 8 there was more life. Some police officers were moving around…in the middle of the warehouse…it was a dead body! A crime was committed. A murder. The police officers were talking loudly to each other, some of them reporting to their superiors and some others talking to their phone. There were many people around. The dead body was lieing in a small pond of blood. It was a man quite old around his forties and he seemed quite muscular. He seemed to be a worker or something. Police officers seemed really busy to search for evidence all around. This murder was quite a mystery! Why was that? Because they had found no clue yet! As if the man had…murdered himself! However that seemed impossible!

"Yeah! Yeah, I know…okay I will!" the police chief said to his phone and hang up impatiently.

The police officers were still looking for evidence.

"Sir?" officer Ushio exclaimed and went to him.

"Officer Ushio…"

Ushio salted him. He was a tall man in his early thirties more or less, with black hair and eyes. He was pretty well built and his cheek had a small scar.

"Anything new?" the chief asked.

Ushio saluted again and his hair got a greenish glow.

"No, sir! We're still looking!"

"I see…" they started walking. "Any evidence?"

"Uh…no fingertips, no hairs, no DNA samples…the examiner is checking it out right now…the most logical time of death seems to be…about…three or four hours ago and the death came by a sharp object slitting his throat vein."

"Weapon?"

"Not found yet sir!"

"Suicide?"

"Impossible, sir! This wound seems to be caused by someone that was away from our dead guy!"

"A trained killer?"

"Possible. We are interrogating the witnesses that heard sounds outside the warehouse"

"Motive?"

"None yet, sir!"

The police chief sighed in frustration.

"This case is a real headache! Who on Earth would want this guy dead?"

He grabbed a cup of coffee as they kept walking in the warehouse among the police officers.

"Anything on him?"

"A wallet that contained his entire salary. He was paid today"

"Anything missing?"

"No! Nothing was missing, sir! We checked every single cent on him! Moreover everything he was carrying was in his coat!"

"So it wasn't robbery! Damn! This is getting even more confusing! Family?"

"No. He was living alone. No parents no girlfriends no wife no children!"

The two men stood right above the dead body. The police chief checked at the body with a thoughtful stare.

"Hmm…so our dead guy was a lonely person…?" he murmured, more to himself rather than to someone else.

"It appears so, sir"

The chief greeted his teeth.

"Drinking? Drugs?"

"No sir! And no records either!"

"Then why on Earth did they kill this guy? He didn't do anything as much as I see! Who might have done that! And why?"

"Chief!" another voice interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Check this out! We found it close to the body!"

The policeman gave the chief a small object looking like a card or anything but it was really heavy to be just by plain paper. The police chief held the object and when he looked at it his eyes widened.

"What?! Where did you find that?!"

"R-Right next to the body, chief!"

"Next to…the body…" the chief repeated.

The policeman nodded.

"Well sir? What are we supposed to do?" Ushio questioned

The chief shook his head.

"I really have no clue! However…it appears that our main suspect is the last we could think of…and a tough opponent!"

The police officer looked at his superior.

"It seems like this is going to be a really difficult case…and someone has many explanation to give…"

And he held the small card-object in his hand. There, inside the plastic evidence-bag there was a card…in it a picture with bright bluish color was visible slightly painted with blood.

The lightning lit the place vaguely to reveal…a Blue Eyed White Dragon…

* * *

**Like I promised from here starts the real story! The mystery has started to come! More characters and even more adventures are coming soon! I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as possible I promise!**

**Well...Kaibaman...is a murderer?! We will see! Wait for the next chapter to find out! Please riview!**

**_I'm terribly sorry I was so late but I was off for Christmas! I am sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you had really wonderful time at Christmas!_  
**

**_Marry Christmas to you all!_**


	5. Yami Muto

The police chief sighed in frustration and leaned back to his office chair.

"Dammit all! For the first time our main suspect is that easily recognized and that hard to be captured!" Ushio said while sitting on a coach in the same office.

"Hmm…" was the only answer the chief mumbled.

It was evening already and the weather was nice and soft that day even though it was still cloudy.

"Anyone ready to go after him?"

"No, sir! Most of our men seem neither ready nor willing to go after him. Also there are people that consider him as a hero. There will be riots out there if our men do something against him!"

"Hmm…I thought that so…"

"What should we do then sir?"

The chief sighed once again and leaned to his desk.

"We will need someone willing to put his fame, no, his life at stake in order to catch the criminal…someone with strong sense of justice…someone whose only desire is the right thing. We need someone who's not afraid to speak his mind or be afraid of the public. We need someone that will not stop till the truth is revealed!"

Ushio's eyes widened.

"Sir! Is there such person in the entire world?!"

The chief smirked.

"I have already called him!"

"Huh?!"

His smirk turned into a grin.

"I have found the perfect guy for this case. He has some people around him to help him with the cases but he practically works alone. He is really famous about his intelligence. He has solved many cases practically unsolved. He has entered to the most dangerous places and gangs in order to find the truth. He even uncovered Yakuza itself! Rumors say that he can think of the criminal action before the criminal himself!"

* * *

Meanwhile a black car stopped out of the police station. The door opened and a leather shoe appeared. Someone stepped out of the car…

* * *

"…When he takes over a case people say is only a matter of time before it is solved. His strong sense of justice made him well known. No money on Earth seemed able to change his judgment and he rarely makes a mistake!"

Ushio was looking at him in admiration while he was talking.

"…They say that he has eyes given by Devil!" chuckles a little to that, "It only takes a look, they say, and he can tell weather the man in front of him is lying or not! He has even opposed presidents! He never stopped searching till he found the truth! Even his name is nothing more than darkness itself! That's why we have no other choice but to rely on…"

He got serious and then spoke the name…in a whisper pointing out every letter of it!

"…Yami Muto…"

Ushio's eyes widened.

"This…guy…?"

The chief nodded.

"I called him! He'll be here any moment now."

No sooner after had he finished his sentence and a small knock on the door was heard. Ushio gasped a little.

"Come in" the chief said.

The door opened and a man stepped inside. Both of the police officers looked at him! He was dressed in black leather pants with a black leather sleeveless shirt. Leather seemed to be one with his skin and it was pointing out his slim but yet strong silhouette. His chest was lean and covered with hard muscles while he had a leather belt wrapped around his slim waist. From his belt were hanging a gun and his signal as a detective. His hair was remarkable and definitely not easily forgettable. It was spiky and tri-colored in black and crimson-violet with golden bolt-shaped bangs. However the most remarkable thing on him was…his eyes! They were deep crimson like two living rubies and sharp. If you looked in them they were giving you the impression that they could see deep in your soul! Every step he took showed his power and confidence. He approached the desk and pulled his ID out.

"Special Agent Yami Muto of Japanese Task Force. Detective of first class!" he introduced himself in a deep and alluring voice before shutting the ID closed again.

The chief nodded.

"Yes. Welcome here agent Muto. This is officer Ushio. He is the officer informing me for the case!" he pointed towards Ushio's direction.

"Pleased to meet you!" Yami said again.

"L-Likewise" Ushio replied still in a small shock.

"We are really pleased you responded to our call. Please have a seat" he said pointing towards the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Thank you" Yami said and sat down to the chair crossing one leg over the other and his arms on his chest.

"May I offer you something? A drink or…a coffee maybe…"

"No, thanks! You called me because you had something for me."

"Ah, yes! We have a new case…a murder… We were hoping you could fill some missing pieces of this puzzle." Chief said and placed the photo of the dead man on the desk in front of Yami.

Yami looked at it with his crimson eyes.

"Who's this?"

"Our dead guy. His name was found by our research. He is named as Soichiro Otoharada. Age 37. He was a worker on the warehouses of the East harbor. He was found dead in warehouse number 8, yesterday night. The cause of death was specified as a slit to his throat vein"

"Suicide?" Yami asked taking the photo in his hand, looking at it carefully.

"No. The wound was caused from a distance. It is impossible to kill himself."

The chief left some more photos on the desk and Yami took them looking at them.

"What have you found on him?"

"His wallet. It had his ID, credit cards and his entire salary in cash. He was paid today. Nothing was missing, we checked it!"

"Hmm…so it wasn't robbery." Yami mumbled more to himself rather than to someone else. "Anything found at the crime scene?"

"Nothing. No fingertips, no hairs, no DNA. Just the victim's blood"

"A professional job…" Yami commented

"That's what we firstly thought"

"What was his financial state?"

"Medium. He wasn't poor but he wasn't rich either. As far as we know he didn't like gambling and stuff. He was always accurate with the time it took him to pay his bills. No family, no wife, no children, no girlfriends, no close friends. Just some colleagues he often had a drink with"

"So this cancels the thought of being killed by a jealous girlfriend. What was he doing there after he got paid?"

"Witnesses said that he had something more to check before he went home. They heard something tearing the air…and then nothing. And the victim was dead"

Yami sighed leaned back and said,

"Goodness! This would be the perfect victim to kill for practice! They could kill him simply and no one would even notice unless he wouldn't appear for work next day! Then why didn't they burn down the entire warehouse to pretend that it was an accident? Even his bones would probably burn down in a strong fire! However they did all this work to erase all the evidence and left the body there! Why? This seems really strange!"

The chief looked at him for a second.

"Mr. Muto. I heard that you play Duel Monsters"

Yami raised a brow.

"I do but what has that to do with our case?"

"Tell me, do you recognize this?"

And left on the table the photo with the Blue Eyes White Dragon card that was taken by the crime scene. Yami looked at the photo.

"Every duelist that respects himself knows the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It is one of the rarest cards in the world. Only four exist in the world."

"And…?"

Yami looked at the photo again.

"…And also the main weapon the masked hero, Kaibaman uses" Yami added.

"Exactly!"

Yami looked at the chief with his sharp eyes.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was found at the crime scene. Right next to the body."

"Right…next to…the body…" Yami repeated in deep thought.

"As you can imagine Kaibaman is your main suspect. This is going to be your easiest and most difficult case at the same time. You know who did this. The only difficult is to find him, reveal his identity and bring him to justice."

He paused a little.

"So? What do you think?"

Yami Muto looked at the photos again in a really deep thought and then placed them on the desk.

"Sir…may I talk freely?" he questioned placing his hands on the desk.

The chief raised a brow.

"Of course. That's why we called you"

"This case…doesn't fit at all!" Yami declared clearly.

This took the chief aback.

"Explain yourself."

"With all the respect, Kaibaman is a hero that saves lives, not taking them. Why would he kill now?"

"Perhaps someone gave him money and he did the job"

Yami shook his head.

"I doubt it. A man using equipment that costs millions would take money just to kill a common man that was merely living his life? No! I am guessing that Kaibaman is a well-standing if not a wealthy person."

"Couldn't his equipment be a present or even stolen? Then it would make sense to need money."

"That would be possible but I doubt it too. If he really had a financial problem he wouldn't bother with…correcting the world! The fact that he is out there trying to deliver justice proves that he has all his needs covered. Also he gained the fame of a hero out there. If he really needed money why can't he sale part of his equipment to the army and gain millions but he chooses to take some money to kill a person and ruin his good name?"

"Perhaps he decided to change. Or he got insane or something. It is quite common sometimes."

Yami smirked as if he found this conversation amusing.

"Insane? I don't think that a psycho killer would actually think to erase every trace behind him! He would probably kill with no protection and then laugh and run away! And this?" pointed at the card-photo, "This card was actually found right next to the body"

"And your point is?"

"If it was the murder weapon then it doesn't have enough blood on it to prove the fact that it slit the throat of this unlucky man! It is barely stained by blood! If it was the murder weapon it should be hardly recognizable by the bloodstains since the victim died from blood loss! And it should have been away from the body! However this specific card, our only clue, was found right next to the body! It doesn't make sense!"

Yami looked at the photos again while the chief waited for him to continue.

"And also…" Yami continued, "…He erased every trace behind him but still he didn't simply burn down the place. He left the body there! Why?"

"Perhaps he wanted to show to people who he is now!"

"Then why did he kill this specific man?"

The chief looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that this victim was really carefully chosen so his loss wouldn't be noticeable to people. If he wanted to leave a message of this nature why didn't he kill some important person such as Maximillion Pegasus or Seto Kaiba or someone like this and he killed a person that even if he went missing for eight years no one would notice! Heh!" smirked, "If I were the dead guy lieing to autopsy then I would believe this thought!"

"And why is that?" the chief said a bit ironically.

Yami shrugged.

"Perhaps because is my job to hunt down criminals. Then I would be someone he would be afraid of! Anyway certainly not that man over there would be his first choice as a victim. And also the card…it doesn't make sense!"

The chief was rather irritated. Not because Yami was provoking him, but because he thought that all the things he said seemed absolutely right!

"I can't really follow the trace of thought…"

Yami sighed and leaned back to his chair with his fingers merged together.

"Sir. Let's say that you are a hero and for some strange and unexplainable reason you decide to kill someone. You find your victim the crime is committed. Then after you've spent some time to erase every single fingertip and DNA in the crime scene, after you've been so careful not to leave a single hair behind, you do the stupid thing to leave behind your signature, the only thing that proves your guiltiness, at the crime scene and go. I honestly don't believe that you would do such a stupidity!"

"Perhaps he was in a haste"

"Haste? He had all the time to erase every single track but then he left the most important clue behind? And if I say he did forget it then why the card wasn't stuck in a wall or anything but it was right next to the body, the first place police would look at? No! This doesn't fit at all!"

The chief seemed to lose his temper.

"Then what are you implying? That you won't take the case?"

"I didn't say that! Do you want me to arrest him? I will. I can arrest him for million 'crimes'. I can arrest him for claiming being justice. I can arrest him for ignoring the law. I can arrest him for using heavy weapons within the city. I can arrest him for wearing mask and not revealing his true identity. I can arrest him for violating public security. I can even arrest him for running too fast in the city center but not for murder! At least not for this one!" he said.

Yami's bloody eyes were now looking in chief's black ones. They were intense and determined!

"So…you're saying that he is innocent…"

"No. I am almost certain!" Yami corrected him. "These are the conditions I put sir. If you agree then I'll continue my job as usually"

The police chief knew that he could never do something for this. He was trapped in the corner.

"Fine then. Do as you wish. I leave it up to you."

"Great. I'll need the clues you had so far and the results of the medical examiner so I can start working on this case."

"I'll send them to you"

"Than you for the cooperation!" Yami stood up along with the chief and they shook hands.

Then Yami walked out of the room and the chief sat back down. Ushio was still surprised.

"This guy is…"

"I know! He's perfect! He is the only one who can solve this puzzle!"

* * *

Outside Yami got in the black car again next to the driver. The blonde driver with honey eyes looked at him.

"Well? What happened, boss?"

"We have a new case, Jounouchi!" Yami said getting in and shutting the door.

"Cool! Then who is the unknown guy this time?"

Yami buckled up and smirked.

"It is a very well-known unknown!"

"Huh?"

Yami chuckled.

"I'll explain to you later! Let's go now…"

Jounouchi started the car and they drove away. A slight rain started again softly…

* * *

**I have finished this chapter too! Here is another character in my story! Yami Muto the best detective! I was inspired by NCIS for his attitude! Here Yami explains to the chief his opinion about this case!**

**So now Yami will be after Kaibaman...but he believes he's innocent for this crime! What will happen? Wait and see! Please review!**


	6. The Ghouls

The next day newspapers and news on TV were talking about the unusual murder and the way it was done. Also some people were referring to the fact that Kaibaman was the main suspect till all of them were talking about it! Articles with titles such as:

"KAIBAMAN THE UNKNOWN…KILLER?!"

"The wolf in…sheep's clothes?"

"Did the hero really kill?"

"KAIBAMAN WANTED! REWARD…UNSPECIFIED"

"Police and FBI after the unknown killer!"

Or some others were saying

"How can anyone believe he is a killer?"

"Truth behind the truths; Kaibaman's face"

It appeared that people didn't know what to believe! Meanwhile Kaiba in his office hit his fist on the desk! This time things were ten times more serious than any other time in the past! He had been accused for many things! But this…this was a murder dammit! Everyone was considering him a murderer more than they considered Yakuza! He stood up in haste. He walked out of the office. Back at his secret hideout, under his mansion he turned the big computer on.

"There is no way I won't let those rascals get away with it!" he thought.

He typed some words on the screen and found what he was looking for.

"There is no computer system in the world I can't break! Let's begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the task force station everyone was working on the case. Yami was reading the case again and again but he couldn't find another window to that case! He needed more clues! On the other corner Jounouchi Katsuya was working on the computer trying to find more evidence on the Net. He was the same blonde guy in Yami's car from that day…that rainy day Yami got the case. He used to be part of a gang but later on he became a policeman. Yami needed his knowledge cause sometimes he was helping him really much! Yami was playing with the small paper in his hand. It was written by the Police Inspector. It was giving him the right to command any police officer that wasn't his superior, so he could solve the case more easily. It was rather helpful but right now he needed evidence, not more freedom!

"Anything new?" he asked his friends.

"Nothing yet, boss!" Jounouchi said.

"We're working on it!" Honda Hiroto said.

He was a tall, brunette man. Close friend of Jounouchi's and he was specialized in psychology, however he could be excessive sometimes.

"Rebecca?" Yami asked again a small-sized girl with glasses.

Rebecca Hawkins was the youngest. However she was a genius with the computers and she was specialized hunting down hackers and others that had a connection with 'digital world'.

"Nothing yet but I am now in the pages of Interpol and FBI. Thy have some clues on the case and perhaps they have some information they decided not to reveal to us!"

She was typing the computer keyboard as if her fingers were working on their own.

"Uh-oh!" she exclaimed.

"Define 'uh-oh'…" Jounouchi commented.

"Someone is throwing me out of the system!"

This caused everyone to run there to check it out! Someone that was causing problems to the 'great Cyber-Rebecca' was someone really good!

"Can you stay in?" Yami, who had leaned over her too, asked.

"I am trying but whoever is behind this…he for sure doesn't like destructions in his way! He…he doesn't seem a common hacker! He seems a pro!"

* * *

Meanwhile Seto Kaiba was smirking smugly in his own hideout. He needed answers and he would have them! He would allow no one stand in his way to find the truth behind this!

* * *

A 'beep' came out of the computer and the access was lost.

"He threw me out Yami!"

"Who on Earth…" Honda mumbled.

Yami though was in deep thought.

"Someone that hacked the Police's files huh…? Why? And why on the specific case? Someone wants to know more… Could it be…"

"Damn that hacker!" Honda exclaimed interrupting Yami's thoughts.

"He wasn't a usual hacker!" Yami said, "He needed the specific case. This can lead us to two results…either he wanted to cover it and make it get lost forever…or…"

He stopped as if he was trying to think about the second conclusion better.

"Or…?" Jounouchi asked in agony, "Or what boss?"

"I have the impression that…" Yami snapped his fingers! "Rebecca! Try to find the most recent victim that Kaibaman had done bad to!"

"Kaibaman? Why?"

"Just do it! Find the last person Kaibaman caught or sent to jail or something like that anyway!"

"I'm on it!"

Her fast fingers worked on the keyboard. No sooner had she searched and…

"I found it Yami!"

The face of a blonde man appeared in the screen that was wearing an American flag on his head.

"Keith Howard. Mostly known as Bandit Keith. American drug dealer. He was arrested for selling cocaine and others. Kaibaman was the one that actually caught his dealers.

"Yes, I am aware of him! I was the one who arrested him many times in the past for drugs and illegal gamble."

"He was sent to prison for 20 years but now he is out due to his lawyer."

Yami smirked. At last, a clue to start with! He grabbed his jacket.

"I am off!"

"Where to?" Jounouchi asked.

"To see an old friend!" and left leaving his friends with a questionable look on their faces.

* * *

Yami was standing now at a pub's entrance. It's name "Devil's Drink" was clear as it can't be more! He moved forward in the pub. The pub was illuminated only by the multiple colorful lights and all the beams. The music was blaring and you couldn't hear even your own mind while people were dancing around wearing their punk or other type of clothing. Everywhere you could smell the heavy smell of cheap alcohol and cigarette smoke mixed with the smell of sweat. Yami smirked as he stepped in pretending that he danced with them. He was also dressed in leather anyway! Who would notice who he was! He stepped to a bar till he spotted the man he was looking for. He walked to him.

"Bandit Keith!" he said grabbing his shoulder firmly.

The blonde American growled in frustration.

"Who the…"

His voice was cut in the middle when he saw Yami holding his ID out for him to see. His expression changed in a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh what do we've here? The, oh so great, detective Yami Muto! What's up lately? You are still following this nasty career of being a cop?"

"I am a detective" Yami corrected him with a smirk.

"Oops my bad!" he said sarcastically. "So what are you doing here? You here to drink or what?"

"I am in a new case! I am investigating a murder! I was thinking that you might help!"

"I didn't kill your guy if that's what you're implying! I had enough trouble already so I don't have time dealing with your…"

"Watch your tongue!"

"Why? You'll arrest me or what?"

"Nothing like that! I just don't like the way you are talking!"

The American sighed in frustration and chugged down his beer.

"I am not accusing you for this! I would never believe that you would have done that"

"And why is that?"

"It was far too complicated!"

Keith growled to him but he didn't speak! He had been interrogated by Yami in the past and he had no intention get through it again! That guy had always a way to make him spill out everything! He wasn't in the position kidding with Yami Muto!

"So what do you want from me?"

"Information!"

"'Bout what?"

Yami sat next to him and kept tipping his fingers on the bar pretending being one of the customers.

"What do you know about Kaibaman?"

The American raised a brow.

"Kaibaman? Oh I see!" he smirked, "You're investigating the murder everyone is talking about!"

"Just answer my question Keith!"

"Heh! I dunno the guy! And honestly I don't wanna! He was the reason some of my boys were sent 'in' for good!"

"You mean your drug dealers!"

"Yeah…good kids! They were bringing nice stuff! Anyway! I dunno who that bastard is! He is just another show off that pretends being a hero!"

Yami was holding himself not to chuckle. He kept his face straight.

"Today someone hacked the Interpol files that were talking about this case. The same goes for the FBI files. Did you or your…'boys' have anything to do with it?"

The American this time cursed!

"And why in all hells should I do that? Take the files that prove his guiltiness? Personally I can't wait see that bastard behind the bars!"

"Perhaps you wanted revenge from him. What would be the best way to do so other than take all the files referring to him?"

"I already told you I had nothing to do with this! In fact…"

He leaned forward with a smirk.

"…I think that he is the guy! That's right! He must be the one taking them! He's covering his tracks man!"

"Hmm…" Yami mumbled in deep thought.

"Well anyway I don't really know what you are aiming for but I don't give a…"

"Your tongue!"

"Fine! I don't give a damn if this guy is guilty or not! Got me?"

However Yami wasn't hearing him. He was in deep thought.

"Even Keith here thought that Kaibaman was the one that took the files! The fact that he said it too my hypothesis is more possible now! However…why would he choose to do that?"

He rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Another crime to add to my list! Oh, Kaibaman! You are not…helping me to help you! If he indeed took the files…why did he chose to throw everyone else out of the system? I can't believe that he is simply covering his tracks so he can disappear! He wants more than just that!"

He closed his eyes as his thoughts kept swinging in his mind.

"Let's say that Kaibaman indeed took the files…but why? What would be the reason for someone like him taking the files…? What is he trying to achieve?"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as the answer was right there!

"He's trying to clean up his name!" he spoke the last one aloud, causing Keith look at him with a strange look.

Yami immediately grabbed his jacket and ran out.

"Hay!" Keith yelled!

Yami tossed a coin on the bar.

"Your drink is my treat!" Yami smirked before running away in haste.

* * *

At night back in the well-known warehouse…a dark figure was jumping from warehouse to warehouse making no sound like a cat! His long trance coat was waving with every leap he was making in the darkness! Kaibaman stopped on the roof of the warehouse. He searched his belt and found another card weapon. He used it to open a hole to the glass. He then jumped in and landed on his feet like a cat! He stood straight again and looked around.

"There must be some evidence left…something that can lead me there!" he thought.

He looked around…nothing seemed to be anything special unless… He saw some sand on the floor but that sand seemed golden! It wasn't sand from any beach nearby. He started collecting samples. Suddenly a strong light hit him!

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" the policeman yelled!

Kaibaman then jumped up! There was Yami along with a bunch of police officers.

"Freeze!" Yami said this time.

Two policemen ran to him but Kaibaman jumped and then threw two card-weapons. The cards turned into ropes and got tied around each one of them.

"Freeze!" Yami repeated as they started running towards him. Kaibaman threw another card. That card exploded making thick smoke cover everything! Then another card turned into a rope that got wrapped around a steel bark above him and then it pulled Kaibaman up to the roof again!

"Stop!" another man yelled but Kaibaman had already jumped out of the open glass, out there again!

Yami gave some orders to the policemen using his hands and then ran after Kaibaman. Kaibaman was jumping from roof to roof running fast and with determined way! He reached the end of a building when…

"Freeze!" Yami said in an authoritative voice pointing the gun to him.

He was just a few feet behind him, he could hear! How had he managed to reach him?! Wasn't he indeed that good to follow him?! In any way he turn to look at him but he didn't raise his hands to the air.

"I am not the one you are looking for!" he declared.

"I know!" Yami replied but he never stopped pointing the gun to him. "I was ordered to arrest you…but I really want to help you! If you come with me and tell me everything you know about it I will be able to help you, Kaibaman"

Kaibaman chuckled ironically.

"And then what? They will make me reveal my identity! I can't allow that! If you really want to help then you will let me!"

"I am afraid I can't! Come with me and I will not use this gun!"

"Do you think this can scare me?"

Yami smirked.

"No. I didn't think that even for a brief second! I think I know you reasonably well Kaibaman!"

"You know nothing."

"Well we'll see! Come with me now! It is better for you to do so. I will find the answer in the end! I never lose!"

Kaibaman pressed his belt quickly.

"Guess what! Me neither!" he said and before you would be able to blink, a big blue-eyes white dragon jet appeared!

Yami fired his gun but Kaibaman jumped in the jet and then…took off! Yami lowered the gun and smirked to himself.

"We will meet again Kaibaman…I will find the answer. I refuse to lose! Right now…finally I have more evidence for you!"

He thought holding a small piece of the card weapon he had used back in the warehouse! To him…the game was barely starting!

* * *

Kaiba was in his hideout. He was still wearing Kaibaman's clothes but he had removed his cask. He was typing on the super computer, trying to analyze the sample he had. However thoughts were running in his mind. Yami Muto…he was after him but he said that he knew he was innocent! And he seemed really sure about the things he knew! Was that possible that he had indeed found something…that fast? However he smirked a little. He was the worthy opponent he was looking for! Too bad his innocence was at stake! The computer made a sound. It had a match! Kaiba looked at the screen. The sample was indeed sand but…this sand seemed like…desert sand! How did it get there? Kaiba thought for a little, he analyzed the possibilities in his head and then he concluded. There was one possible suspect...the Ghouls. The Ghouls was an organization that was stealing ancient treasures. They took their name by the Islamic monsters that were supposed to be eating dead flesh from the tombs! The name was indeed symbolic! They were everywhere! They were robbing tombs, stealing from museums or privet collections and they were selling everything to the black market for great amount of money. Also recently their activity was increased. They said that they were all wearing black capes like darkness and they hit at night. Recently mummies and dead bodies were their main targets! As if by a sick coincidence the computer made another sound and a map of the city appeared. A small red dot was over the position of the East Museum. There was an Egyptian exhibition there. There was only one explanation for this. The Ghouls were hitting again! Seto Kaiba stood up and wore his cask. This was something Kaibaman should take care of!

Out of the museum was night! Light and electricity was cut in the whole block! This was the way Ghouls were attacking! Under the protection of night they could strike! A van was parked out of the front door of the museum. Two or three men dressed in black capes were standing by it watching some others that were carrying sarcophaguses inside the van.

"Move! Faster! Master is waiting!" one of them was saying while the others were still bringing things!

Kaibaman was standing at the roof of a building watching their moves carefully. The Ghouls were taking the mummies just like he had suspected. He had to stop them but also he wanted to clean up his name again. The plan was simple! He would follow them so he could find their "master" and find some answers about that murder that was aiming in making him guilty! Suddenly a loud noise was heard! The Ghouls got alarmed! Then a dark figure, fast as the blink of the eye used some long weapon and hit one of them making him fall to the ground. Even in the pitch-black darkness, Kaibaman could see the blood coming out of the Ghoul's fresh wound. The mysterious person attacked again! And again! And again! Someone was attacking the Ghouls! Someone really skillful, that is! And fast! The Ghouls didn't have the chance to blink and another strike was coming out of nowhere! Or…it was coming from the mysterious guy that was attacking with no mercy at all!

"What on Earth is going on?!" Kaibaman was now stood up looking at the scene below…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry I was soooooooooooooo late! I was really busy! (I still am!)**

**Anyway! Here there is another chapter! Kaiba hacked the system! (just like he did in the anime!). The Ghouls were Marik's servants or Rare Hunters in the sries! What do they want? Why are they striking again? Also...someone is attacking them with no mercy! Who is it? And why?**

**Wait for the next chapter to find out! Please review!**


	7. Isis

"What on Earth…is going on?!"

Kaibaman was looking down at the fight scene! The unknown person was hitting the robbers mercilessly and with flaming hate and passion! Kaibaman's eyes narrowed. They might be thieves but still…they were humans! They were human beings! That person was taking it too far and he couldn't let him kill each one of them! He jumped down and landed to his feet. He ran and…he stopped the unknown person's attack by throwing a card weapon. It hit his long weapon. The person turned to see him!

"No matter what they are, they are human beings! Stop this!" Kaibaman said.

"Kaibaman!" the dark figure exclaimed and jumped back!

Kaibaman jumped with him as his card weapons were trying to stop the person's rod's attacks. He had the strange feeling that he had felt some soft material waving. Linen…maybe…

"Stop doing this! There is no need to do anything more!"

"You're getting in my way!" the person said angrily as he kept attacking with his rod.

The metal clanging was being heard as the card weapons were stopping the long and thin rod. He was a good opponent, Kaibaman noticed, it took all of him to stop the upcoming attacks. The attacks were angry and fast! It felt as if the unknown man could feel his moves before making them!

"You don't want to do this, believe me!"

"You know nothing about me! Get out of my way!"

The person leaped in the air and landed right behind Kaibaman attacking him again! He barely stopped his attack with his card weapons. He then pushed hard and the person jumped up and landed somewhere higher. Suddenly the moon, which was hidden behind the thick clouds, appeared and illuminated his opponent! The unknown person was a tall and authoritative woman! She was dressed in an Egyptian-like white dress that reached till her calves and it was tight enough to point out her beautiful curves. Her head was covered with a white cloth that was waving in the night air. Right over her forehead the cloth was ending in a beautiful golden eye that was also ending in a green gemstone right on her forehead. He could see her long raven hair under her cloth. Much golden jewelry was pointing out her tanned skin. He couldn't see her face cause it was hidden behind a veil, however her blue eyes were sharp and somehow cruel, full of rage and a hint of sorrow. A leather band was wrapped around her thigh where obviously she would put her rod weapon that was thin as a pole. Kaibaman was stunned for a second but then he found his words again.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Isis!" she said in a clean and determined voice, "Those people are stealing everything from me! This is all I have left!"

"How can those mummies be the only things you have?"

"My duty was to protect them! I lost everything! I lost family! I lost hope! This is all I have left! Get out of my way!"

"They are human beings! You don't want to do this Isis or whoever you are! You don't want to kill believe me!"

"You know nothing about me! I will not allow them steal the only thing that is left of me! I won't let them steal my ancestors' future Sleep! I will stop them at any cost!"

Kaibaman sighed and drew out some card weapons from his belt.

"In that case…I will stop you!"

He jumped up and was ready to attack her but she jumped aside quite easily.

"You're too slow!" she told him and her rod attacked hitting him at his ribs.

Kaibaman moaned in pain! She had hit a place where nerves are connected so he felt that spot getting numb! She was good and trained to find the body's weak points! He attacked again but she bent down and hit him but this time he blocked her…barely though! He could feel her smirk.

"You can't get away from me! You can't stop me! I can predict your moves! I can see everything!" she said as if she was in ecstasy.

His eyes widen. She could predict his moves? Ridiculous! He jumped again to kick her but she reacted really fast and hit another exposed spot! It was as if every move he made…she could see it before even make it!

"Give up!" she told him as she attacked again!

He had to jump on some scales in order to avoid her and he landed on a building above! She chased him and reached him! She was jumping and moving fast like a cat! She was vaulting over his head doing perfect landings! She was as skilled as he was! Meanwhile the Ghouls saw that Kaibaman was keeping her…busy so one of them said.

"Come on! Take everything we have till now! Let's go!"

They hurried to start putting the last mummy in the van, close the door and jump into it as well to leave away from there leaving Kaibaman deal with her! Meanwhile Kaibaman was barely blocking some of her attacks. She was swinging her rod weapon fast as a blink of the eye with such skill that she made it look like easy thing!

"Don't…do this…to yourself!" he was saying while trying to avoid her attacks.

She was attacking him fast! As if she could indeed predict his moves! As if their whole battle was set up by her!

"You know nothing! It is my duty to protect those treasures! They are stealing them! They are stealing everything I have! Get out of my way! Give it up!"

She was furious! She was mad! She suddenly raised her rod and hit him in the crook between his shoulder and neck! Kaibaman's eyes widen in pain as his whole body grew numb by that hit and fell to his knees. She had hit the spot where nerves connected and she knew it! She drew the rod back and she made it short (around 20 cm) putting it back in the leather band that was around her thigh.

"Don't get in my way!" she told him.

Then she turned her head and saw the van running away! Her eyes widen! She would lose them!

"Oh, no! No!" she gasped and started running after them!

She was jumping from building roof to building roof! She seemed that she wouldn't stop running till she would stop them or she would die trying!

"Wait!" Kaibaman called her and stood up to run after her!

She was running! Furious…desperate…mad…as if her life was at stake she was after them! She saw Kaibaman with the corner of her eye coming after her.

"Don't try to stop me!" she yelled and drew the rod from her thigh again.

She extended it to form the long rod weapon she had before! With a battle cry she ran to him now and started attacking again! Kaibaman avoided only two attacks as her rod found that spot on his shoulder again, sending him to the ground on his knees again. She looked behind to see the van getting away. She ran towards there holding her rod out.

"Wait!" he called her seeing that the other building was slightly further than the previous one. She would fall!

She ran determined as ever and then…used her rod to make herself lift in the air and move forward at the same time and she vaulted to the other side, landing to her feet perfectly as if she was an expert of pole jump! She kept running as if desperate to reach them even if it was the last thing she would do! He ran after her and threw a card weapon! Again prepared for it, she blocked it with her weapon never stopping running! Kaibaman had to stop her! Somehow! Someway! He threw another card weapon that exploded causing thick smoke to come out! She stopped and started coughing! However the van had already left!

"No!" she screamed, "No! No!"

He stopped some meters away from her. She turned around to shoot him with a death glare.

"It's all your fault!" she spat at him! "You will pay for this!"

She stood at the edge of the roof.

"We will meet again…Kaibaman!" and jumped back causing her to fall with her head towards the ground…as if she as about to dive in a swimming pool.

"Wait!" he yelled right a sec before she jumped.

He ran at the edge of the building only to see her dark figure running away, perfectly fine! He remained there alone… Who was that woman? Why was she doing this? Was she with the "good guys" or not? Why was she so desperate to catch them and punish them no matter what? How could she see his moves? Could she really predict his moves? Who was under her veil? Kaibaman didn't know…however right now…the only thing he could remember was…her two eyes…so many feelings in that glare… Hate…Sorrow…Anger…Revenge…Fear…Braveness…Memories…and many more… He didn't know why…but he knew that look…from where though?

* * *

**I promised you that I would be faster! Well here is another chappie! I hope you liked it!**

**This woman introduced herself as "Isis" (egyptian goddess).Yes the outfit I am discribing for her is the outfit Ishizu was wearing in Battle City! Her weapon is something like Artemis Rod Yuuki Cross had in Vampire Knight or something like the weapon Cheetara had in Thundercats! Yeah! A battle between the woman giving him the name "Isis" and Kaibaman! She can see his moves?! How?! Who is she?! Why is she saying all this?!**

**Wait and see! ;P Please review!**


	8. Icy-Blue vs Crimson-Red

The Japanese Task Force Police Department was busy as usual these days. The sound of typing on computers and from the conversations between them was filling the room once again. Yami Muto, the great detective, was walking in the office holding his paper-cup of coffee looking over all of his friends that were working. He walked till Jounouchi's office that was typing the latest evidence they had, those small parts of Kaibaman's weapon-card. When he approached him, Jounouchi raised his head a little and saw him.

"Hay, boss! Those small parts you found are awesome! Rebecca has finally finished analyzing them!"

"And…?"

"It is a really interesting and complicated alloy of metal. It can't be found everywhere!"

Yami smirked.

"Where?"

Jounouchi pressed a button on his keyboard and the information appeared on the screen. It was the logo of Kaiba Corporation.

"It is a unique type of alloy that can only be found in Kaiba Corporation!"

"Kaiba Corporation?" Yami exclaimed his attention officially drawn now!

Jounouchi nodded.

"But I don't understand boss. What has a game company to do with this?"

"It wasn't a game company in the beginning." Yami leaned better over Jounouchi. "Long ago it was a gun company. Actually it was the greatest gun company in the world. It had created the most powerful weapons and tanks in history. The last state-of-art of the weapons were created there. They were used for many wars at the Afghanistan and a number of civil wars. Back then the owner of the company was Gozaburo Kaiba, uncle of the current CEO Seto Kaiba."

"The Ice-King?" Jounouchi teased.

Yami chuckled.

"When Seto Kaiba became the president of Kaiba Corporation, changed it to a game company. He was eighteen years old back then"

"Whoa! Too much for his age…"

But Yami was in deep thought again. His mind was racing!

"Hmm…it appears that Kaibaman is crossing paths with this company" he thought.

"Jounouchi, try to find information about Kaiba!"

"Huh? Gozaburo?"

"No! Seto Kaiba"

"Why? Is he a suspect?"

"Just do it!"

"Got it boss!"

Jounouchi typed a few characters with his keyboard. After a couple of seconds he said.

"I found something boss! Here it is! Seto Kaiba: son of Ichiro and Reiko Kaiba and he had a little brother named Mokuba Kaiba. His father had a small company. They weren't rich but not poor either. However, one day his parents and brother were murdered in front of his own eyes. Then the murderers burnt down his house. He was only twelve years old when this tragedy happened"

"Terrible experience for a twelve year old child."

"Uh-huh. Here it says that it was thought that he was killed too, however his body was never found in the fire so they said that he was officially missing till they find the body"

"Let me guess, meanwhile his uncle Gozaburo took over his father's company making it grow a little"

"You guessed right, boss. Gozaburo Kaiba took that small company and transformed it into the greatest gun company ever! But some years later, Seto Kaiba appeared out of nowhere and took over the entire corporation"

"He bought it?" Yami asked pretty amazed right now.

"No. Here says that he had most of the other corporation members at his side so he claimed the position this way! Some months after taking over the corporation, his uncle committed suicide!"

Yami took a ship from his coffee.

"Sad life…" he commented.

Jounouchi shook his head in agreement. Yami started thinking again.

"Kaibaman appears to have a connection with Kaiba family and Kaiba Corporation. Could it be…that Kaibaman is using the equipment made by Kaiba Corporation…and Seto Kaiba is aware of it? No, I doubt it. But still Kaibaman is not only using the equipment from Kaiba Corporation…he's also using the name of Kaiba family and the symbol of the company: the Blue Eyes White Dragon… What does that mean? Is he really connected or…"

He quit his coffee on the desk and grabbed his jacket.

"I am leaving!"

"Where to boss?"

"To Kaiba Corporation! I must speak with Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

After some minutes of walking Yami Muto reached Kaiba Corporation. It was a modern Skyscraper and you couldn't lose it! Yami walked in the building. At the entrance he saw the secretary that was answering the phone.

"Kaiba Corporation please hold…"

He smirked and walked there. The secretary saw him.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Seto Kaiba. Is he here?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't but I have to speak with him for a matter of great importance"

"I'm sorry sir but mister Kaiba is extremely busy and I can't let you in unless you have an appointment"

Yami sighed and pushed his jacket aside a little, just enough to reveal his badge.

"Can I go in with this?"

The secretary gasped. A police officer! A detective! She hadn't expected that!

"W-wait a minute sir…" she stuttered.

She pressed a button on her computer.

"Mister Kaiba?"

"What is it?" Kaiba's irritated, as usual, voice came out of the voice mail

"Mister Kaiba there is a policeman here and he wants to speak with you"

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office rubbing his sore muscles and gasped when he heard that.

"A police man?" he thought, "Could it be…"

"Fine! Let him in!" he said coldly.

"Yes sir!" the secretary closed the conversation.

She turned to Yami.

"You may pass sir"

"Thank you very much" Yami said and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Seto Kaiba as we said was sitting in his office. His whole body was sore by the night he had fought with that mysterious woman, Isis. He was rubbing his nape trying to ease the pain in his muscles.

"Dammit!" he thought, "Damn that woman…she hits hard! And what could a policeman probably want from me now? Could it be…"

A small knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" he said coldly.

The door opened to reveal Yami Muto! Their eyes locked for a second. Icy-blue in crimson-red. Crimson-red in Icy-blue.

"It's him!" the thought but revealed no emotion at all.

Yami walked to him and broke that silence.

"Special Agent Yami Muto, Detective of first class!" he introduced himself showing his ID to Kaiba. "Pleased to meet you."

Kaiba though instead of answer he mumbled a single "Hm" before saying dryly

"Make it fast cause I have a company to run here!"

"It won't take too long…" Yami said patiently

He walked to the office and sat on the chair in front of it crossing the one leg over the other and his arm on his chest. He left a moment of silence pass before asking

"Well…how is work doing?"

Kaiba raised a brow. What kind of question was that?

"The company is better than ever and the shares are going upper and upper" he replied in his usual irritated tone.

"I see…" Yami mumbled and leaned back to his chair.

He let another irritating moment of silence pass and then he spoke again.

"Did you have any leaks in your…company?"

Kaiba raised his brows.

"I beg your pardon?"

Yami smirked a little and then looked at him.

"From what I hear, this company was a gun company that sent weapons in wars in Afghanistan and other civil wars."

Kaiba frowned.

"Long ago when my uncle had the company. That's not a secret anyway! This belongs to the past!"

"Allow me to ask you…what happened to the weapons that were left in here after you took over Kaiba Corporation and you changed it into a game company?"

"Humph! Some of them got destroyed while some of them are being kept in highly security warehouses so we can use their material and programs to create more realistic gaming platforms and systems!"

"I see. So did you recently have any suspicious actions towards those warehouses or…a robbery perhaps?" Yami's eye looked at him as if accusing him!

Kaiba appeared to be extremely irritated.

"No, as far as I know! Everything is moving soothingly and no robberies have been noticed! I am taking care of those warehouses personally and no one else got in or out without me noticing it first!"

"I see…" Yami mumbled again and remained silent again.

"What is he trying to achieve?" Kaiba thought, "Is it possible that he… No! This can't be! He doesn't know my other identity but it is clear that he is suspecting me for something! That's why he is interrogating me now!"

"I also red that your uncle committed suicide. I am sorry for that"

"My uncle ended his life. It was his own decision. I played no role to that if that's what you're implying!"

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you Kaiba?" he thought. "You are talking about a relative of yours but still you are barely showing the common courtesy. It is as if… Hmm…could it be that Gozaburo turned his life into a living hell…? Kaiba…what's wrong with you…?"

Meanwhile Kaiba was also looking at Yami. He was trying to read what was happening behind his intense look…

"I have heard that you play duel monsters" Yami's voice drew him out of his thoughts again.

Kaiba snapped his head to his direction.

"I do but what does this have to do with it?"

"I have heard that you possess the three Blue Eyes White Dragons that exist in the world. The forth one was never found and people say that it was destroyed."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"That's right"

"May I see them? It is the dream of every duelist to see those cards"

"They are kept under surveillance and they are not here! This is starting really getting in my nerves. What do all those questions have to do with your visit anyway?"

Yami's eyes turned absolutely serious now.

"I am working on a new case. A murder. Recently I found some evidence that are leading me to your company."

"Really now? How?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

Yami's smirk returned for a second.

"Tell me Kaiba what do you know about Kaibaman?"

Kaiba raised a brow.

"Not much. He is supposed to be a hero that…protects people?" he made it sound like a question that he didn't care to hear the answer!

Yami looked down at his notes for a second.

"Recently I have found clues that connect him with your company"

"Ridicules!"

"It is true. I have a sample that has a really rare type of alloy. It can be found only to your company…"

He showed the notes to Kaiba. He barely looked at them.

"I wanted to ask you…if you know weather your ankle was giving…weapons to some other person except military?"

"Not as far as I know and I honestly don't care either!"

"Have you given him weapons?"

"Hells no!"

"Has he stolen anything from you?"

"I said no!"

Yami stopped for a second to give Kaiba the chance to calm down a little and then he said in a low voice

"Kaibaman appears to be a master at computers. Could that be possible that he used technology to hack in the security system?"

"Listen to me agent Muto, as far as this guy doesn't bother me or my company, I don't really care! As long as he doesn't bother me, I don't bother him either"

"So let me get this straight. Someone is using not only the company's weapons but also the company's logo and symbol, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and your own name…and you don't care at all?"

Their eyes locked again! As if they were competing each other with their gazes!

"Listen up Muto! It is true that sometimes all systems break down and I have personally hired detectives checking out everything! However when the world's best detective comes here to me saying that he is in the darkness don't expect from them to do better job!"

Yami went silent for a little and then smirked.

"You're right. I am in darkness but I am getting closer to the light of truth!"

He stood up and fixed his clothes a little.

"Thank you for your time Seto Kaiba. I am sorry for taking so long"

He then exited the office leaving Kaiba alone… Outside he looked up at the sky with a smirk. He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Jounouchi"

"Hay boss! How did it go?"

"Well. Jounouchi, please do more research on Seto Kaiba!"

"Why boss? Is he a suspect?"

Yami smirked.

"No. I am just curious!"

He hung up. He remained there for a second before starting walking away.

"Seto Kaiba…" he thought, "I usually can read people's reactions when I am questioning them but Seto Kaiba…Seto Kaiba was a real challenge to me! I couldn't read him. I am not sure weather he was telling the truth or not but one thing is certain…he is hiding something! And I must find what this is!"

* * *

Meanwhile Seto Kaiba was left alone in his office! He was used to reading his opponent but this time…with Yami it was almost impossible! His crimson eyes seemed to be entering his soul! His gaze was almost impossible to read! He leaned back in his chair with a small moan of pain. He remembered his pained body and now his difficulty to read Yami. He smirked a somehow bitter smirk! He had definitely found worthy opponents at last! Isis was absolutely a worthy opponent in battle while Yami…Heh! Yami was absolutely the most difficult opponent in "mind games" he had ever seen! This case was starting getting really dangerous…but also interesting!

* * *

**Here it is the next chapter! Yami vs Kaiba in a mind game! Hehehe! And for those of you who were wondering about the trgedy that happened at Kaiba...here is a clue! Also here Yami seems to be questioning irrelevant things but in reality he is asking them so he can get more information out of Kaiba. So this is it! For now...**

**Please review!**


	9. Those Eyes

It was night for another time. Kaibaman was watching another robbery happening in another museum! It was the same organization again! They were the Ghouls and they were striking again. This time he appeared determined to find out more. Suddenly something snapped in front of his eyes and the next time he felt a pole chocking him!

"What are you doing here?" he heard her familiar sharp whisper

He was trying to hold the pole she was holding before chocking him to death.

"I asked you a question! What are you doing here?"

"Ugh!…I am not…your enemy!"

The pole became tighter.

"I had warned you not to get in my way!"

"You…don't…want to…do this!"

"You have no idea what I am ready to do!" her enraged breath in his ear

The pole became tighter so he started really feel discomfort now! She would choke him!

"Uh!…I have…evidence for them…" he chocked out "I…made a list of the…things they have been targeting!…"

Then the pole stopped tightening. That appeared to get her. She let go of him completely and Kaibaman started to cough for breath.

"Jeez, woman!" he protested

"Speak up! What are they after?"

Kaibaman sent her a glare before handing her a piece of paper.

"Most of the stolen things these days are mummies. Still don't know the reason"

The woman was looking at the paper as if she couldn't believe in her own eyes!

"He went that far?!" she spat enraged.

"He?" Kaibaman questioned.

However she didn't answer.

"She knows who is the head of the Ghouls! It is obvious she does and she is hiding something!" he thought

Isis clenched her fist.

"I won't allow him disgrace our ancestors' names anymore!" she seemed ready to rush on them again

"Isis wait! I am not your enemy! I gave you the information! Now allow me to assist you! We have a common enemy! We shouldn't be fighting each other! The only thing I want is to clean my name. I have nothing to do with your own feelings!"

The woman seemed thoughtful.

"Okay! Fine then Kaibaman. Let's cooperate, but don't get in my way!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Task Force Police Station they seemed ready to finish their shifts. Yami sighed and rubbed his eyes before switching his computer off.

"Okay everyone. That's enough for today! Go home and get some rest"

Everyone sighed in union and turned their computers off. They grabbed their jackets and started leaving.

"Night boss!"

"Good night!"

"Night!"

They all greeted him. Yami turned his own computer off and sighed in fatigue rubbing his temples.

"Another fruitless day…" he thought with another sigh.

He stood up, took his own jacket and got out of the Police Station. The streets were not too crowded tonight. People were passing by going to their business. Yami enjoyed seeing people walking by. He heard laughter of a little kid and then he saw a mother holding two children by the hand. He felt something sting his heart seeing this…and an image of…two spike-headed children walking with their mother, flashed in his mind only vaguely like the flash in a camera…only to give its place to the mother and the two children again. Yami Muto let out a long sigh and started walking in the streets of Domino with the hands in his pockets. He walked till a rather poor neighborhood. He stopped in front of a small block of flats. He smiled a tired smile.

"Home sweet home…" he mumbled to himself and got in.

He started walking up the stairs. People would have expected that such a famous detective would at least have a more…decent house if not a mansion but Yami Muto wasn't that kind of man! He never liked being in the center of attention with no real reason. In other words he preferred to live a humble life and being in the center of attention only when he did something to deserve that! It was late already so he climbed the stairs as noiselessly as he could when suddenly a door opened.

"Mr. Muto?" he heard a voice.

He turned his head and smiled.

"Good evening Ms. Kazuko. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was awake actually and I heard you getting in. You are late again!"

"Yeah…I was caught up in work again. We're investigating a really difficult case."

"I see…"

"Oh, and…as for the rent I have it in mind and…"

"Oh please Mr. Muto! You are the last person in this block of flats that I would ask the rent from! You are always paying me in time and you are paying for the next month as well! There is no need to worry about that!"

Yami smiled a small smile and then looked at the housekeeper again.

"How is your daughter Ms. Kazuko?"

"My daughter? She is doing great! Thanks for asking!"

"I heard that she is still trying to fulfill her dream, to go to America."

"Indeed"

"How are her dance lessons doing?"

"Just great, Mr. Muto, and her boss at the restaurant she is working in now is really satisfied with her! She serves the clients perfectly!"

She looked down a little and then said in an even more low voice.

"You know…she had been waiting for you again…"

"She did?" Yami asked surprised.

"Yes…she had fallen asleep on the coach waiting to say hello to you. She is worried about you cause she believes you are always working too much!"

Yami was in loss of words! She was waiting for him…to tell him that?

"I deeply apologize for that! Please tell her how sorry I am tomorrow morning…" started climbing the stairs to his apartment, "Goodnight Ms. Kazuko…" he told her

"Good…night…" she told him as well as Yami climbed the stairs.

He reached the door of his apartment and unlocked the door. When the door opened, revealed a small apartment. It had a single room with no walls separating the rooms except one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom. A small kitchen was right forward and on the right, in the middle there was a small desk with a laptop on it. Closer to the door there was a sofa with a table before it and a small TV. Nothing luxurious! Everywhere there were envelops and books and other stuff from various cases, all around in columns! They were placed in order by date and place! However the place was quite dusty and even some small spider nets were around the high corners. Yami smiled a small smile.

"Goodness! I'll have to clean up in here one of these days!" he whispered to himself and closed the door behind him.

He walked in and tossed his jacket to the coach. Then headed to the small fridge and got out a cold cup-remen and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the sink. He sat on the coach heavily and let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't working that hard either…but I guess I can't help myself…" mumbled as he ate his dinner and then headed to the bathroom to have a hot shower before preparing himself for bed…

* * *

At the time being Isis and Kaibaman were hidden in the building's roof looking down at the Ghouls that were putting the mummies in their truck again.

"There they are!" she whispered with anger boiling her blood.

"Okay then. We must move carefully and…"

"I have my own way to interrogate them!"

"We are a team! We should follow a plan…"

"Don't get the wrong idea Kaibaman! I said that I will help you this time but do not dare get in my way!"

Kaibaman didn't respond. After a second they both jumped down and ran at them. The Ghouls were so surprised that they didn't have time to react at their attack. Isis and Kaibaman jumped in union and started attacking them. Kaibaman was throwing his card-weapons and Isis was swinging her rod. They got separated and kept fighting! Suddenly he saw Isis hitting a man and throwing him to he ground. She grabbed him by the collar and raised his upper body towards her.

"What is he planning? What does he want to do? Answer!" she was yelling at him angrily and full with emotion.

The man wasn't answering and she hit him once and hard.

"What is he planning? Answer me! My patience is running out!"

She was ready to hit him again when…Kaibaman's card blocked her rod. She gasped and looked towards him.

"Let. Me. Go!" she hissed to him pointing out each word.

"Out of question!" Kaibaman whispered back. "I will not allow you…to become a murderer!"

"I said…let me go!"

They get separated with a metal sound when their weapons clasped on each other and they took position on opposite sides again!

"You are not like this! You don't want to do it!" Kaibaman said one more time

"Shut up! You have no idea! Those mummies are the last things left of me!"

She attacked again! She was fast! She knew his moves!

"Can she really predict my moves?!" he thought for a second.

The metal sound of their weapons was echoing and then she hit him on a critical spot again! He moaned in pain feeling something like electricity rush through his body! He was determined and fought back. Suddenly, the sound of the track made her turn around her head. The Ghouls were running away!

"Now!" he thought

He kicked and hit her in the stomach. She moaned feeling her breath being cut. She jumped back.

"You got distracted!" he said standing up

She shot him with a glare.

"My bad!" she attacked again with no second warning!

She jumped up and over him kicking him on the back and then using her rod to hit him in the crook of his shoulder! He fell to the ground. She stood above him.

"Just get lost! Damn you!" she told him.

She raised her rod above her head.

"Damn you!" she repeated.

She was about to hit him when a strong siren was heard. The police had arrived. She immediately jumped out of the way and climbed on a building-scale before getting lost in the night again. Kaibaman struggled to his feet when a strong light hit him.

"Freeze, Kaibaman! You're under arrest!"

He took a card from his belt and raised his arm above his head. The card turned into a rope that flew and got caught to a building above before pulling Kaibaman up

"Freeze!" the police officer yelled but it was too late.

He jumped on the roof and ran away once again. They wouldn't arrest him!

* * *

Later he was on the top of one building rubbing his sore muscles. The city below his feet seemed to be living its life…the lights in the darkness…but still he couldn't get it! That woman…seemed to pay no heed what would happen to her or those around her! The only thing that she seemed to be caring about was…those mummies! Also she appeared that she knew the leader of those Ghouls! That was why Kaibaman had to find a way to get through her! He remembered her eyes! Those deep blue eyes of hers! He just couldn't get that look out of his mind…

"Those eyes of hers…" he thought, "All those feelings behind them…Hate…Sorrow…Anger…Revenge…Fear… Anguish…Loneliness…Desperation…"

He sighed.

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" he thought, "Where?"

Suddenly his mind got full with all those memories! The house burning, the bodies on the floor…the blood…that hand that was stretched out friendly to him…the blood…the fire…the blood… His eyes snapped open. Cause this time he knew! He knew where he had seen that look before! To whom he had seen such feelings!

"I have seen them before… The person with these kind of eyes was…"

The truth hit him in the heart like a knife.

"…Me…"

* * *

**Another chappie is ready! Sorry to keep you waiting! Apparently we have something new here!**

**First of all it appears that Yami has a sad story to tell as well...what is it? I am not telling! You must wait to read the next chapters to find out! Also here Kaibaman found out that something must be hiding behind Isis's way of acting and behind her hatred! Apparently I am giving hints for Kazoku's (housekeeper's) daughter's identity.**

**Next chappie is going to be a flashback to fill you in Kaibaman's story! I hope you liked it! Please! If you are reading it...try to review!**


	10. Kaibaman is born

"Well…well…Check Mate!" a twelve-year old boy declared.

"Huh?! Not again!" a six-year old boy said.

The twelve-year-old boy smiled a proud smile. His icy-blue eyes were shining with pride. His little brother, that was his opponent, looked so different from him! He had black, sparkling eyes and his hair was not brown or nicely fixed, but tame less black hair like a small bush!

"You always win Nii-sama!"

"Ah, don't worry Mokie! You will win next time!" little Seto smiled.

The little boy pouted a little.

"Liar!" he said playfully

"What? What did you call me?" Seto said with a playful smirk on his face.

He grabbed his little brother and started tickling him. The room got full of laughter!

"Seto…Mokuba…" They heard a soft voice and they turned around

A beautiful brunette woman was smiling there.

"Mommy!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Mokuba are you giving to your brother a proper day?"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Someone's has his birthday today am I not right?"

"Yes! Nii-sama has his birthday!"

Seto stood up and smiled. The woman hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks mom!"

"You have become twelve years old today!"

"Will dad be here tonight?"

"Of course! He wouldn't miss this for anything!"

* * *

At night the four-member family was in the living room. Ichiro Kaiba had finally taken that day off the company just for his son's twelfth birthday! Seto blew at the candles and he switched them off at once. The three of them were clapping their hands smiling to him.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Reiko said.

"Happy Birthday son!" Ichiro said as well.

Reiko gave him a box and little Seto opened it eagerly to see what was in it

"Wow!" he said, "Duel Monsters cards! All of them that I wanted! The rare ones I was missing! Thanks!"

Mokuba was blushing like a small cherry when he approached him with something in his hands. It looked like a card too but it was a piece of paper.

"And…this is…from me…" he said shyly giving it to him. "Happy Birthday…Nii-sama…"

Seto took it and looked at it. It was a small drawing…a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

"Wow…Mokie… You drew a Blue Eyes for me…" he said.

"Y-yeah… k-kind of… You don't like it?"

"Of course I do! Thanks Mokie! One day! One day I'll have a real one too!"

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head. Their parents were smiling…

* * *

Later on the two brothers were playing in their room when Mokuba left the room for a little while… Suddenly the door opened to reveal a really scared and worried Reiko!

"Mom? What is it?" Seto stood up.

She just looked around with her eyes full of panic and fear.

"Where is your brother?!"

"Huh…? He…he left. Why what's happening?"

"Quickly! We don't have a second to lose!"

Before he had the chance to ask, his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room… The same fast she was when she pushed him in a big wardrobe.

"Mom? What is it? What's going on?"

"Sh! You must remain here hidden! Do not come out at any cost! You hear me? I am going to find your brother! You stay here!"

"But Mom…"

However Reiko had already closed the door. He then heard his mother screaming and more people in the house. They were unknown to him! What did they want? Why were they there?

"No! Please spare the child!" he heard his mother.

He couldn't resist and opened the door slightly. He saw Reiko holding little Mokuba in her arms and two men dressed in black, their faces covered with black hoods, were pointing guns at them.

"Where is he! Where!" one of them demanded.

Mokuba was whimpering, diamond tears in his eyes…

"Speak woman! Where is he!"

She just held the little boy closer.

"Ugh! Enough with that!" the other man said.

And then…he pulled the trigger! A loud sound was heard…and his mother looked with her eyes widened…blood was running from a hole in her head…another gunshot…this time in her chest… Blood…blood… She fell on the floor. Seto gasped!

"Mommy!" little Mokuba screamed

His tears seemed like needles that were getting stabbed in Seto's heart

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Oh! Shut up little brat!"

The man grabbed Mokuba's hair pulling him up from his mother's corpse. Mokuba screamed and his crying increased! The man stuck the gun on his temple.

"Speak up! Where is he! Where is he!"

Mokuba, though, kept crying…crying… Then another gunshot…and the crying stopped…it stopped right away… Seto's eyes widen in shock!

"Ts! The brat didn't know! Burn the place! Burn it all! He will burn with it!"

The other three nodded.

"Stop!" he hared his father's voice.

He saw Ichiro at the door holding a pistol…but his hands were shaking.

"Stop it! Not him too! He is just a child!"

He was furious but also…tears were running from his eyes… Seto was frozen…in fear…the room was stinking from the metallic smell of blood…

"I won't let you do thi-…" his voice was drowned in his throat when a bullet came through his scull from behind and got out of his forehead.

His eyes had widened…in a last scream that never came out…

"Why…big bro…" he didn't have the chance to whisper the whole sentence…

He fell on the floor…the pistol fell from his hand… Another man, the one who had shot him, got in.

"What are you waiting for! Burn the place!"

One of them poured petrol and another threw a lighter. Monstrous flames came out…burning everything…swallowing everything…the left the room…

"NO!" Seto screamed as if he barely woke up!

He ran to his brother and took him in his arms. His hot tears falling on his small, dead face…

"Mokie! Mokie! Answer me! Mokie! Mom! Dad! Someone! SOMEONE!"

Suddenly he heard behind him another "click" and froze.

"So there you are!"

Seto was sure that his time had come when another gunshot was heard…and the assassin fell on the floor…dead… Panting…gasping…crying he turned his head…and saw an old man…he was tall and he had a moustache…he was holding a pistol too, the one that had saved his life, but his eyes were looking at him sympathetically. Fire as all around…the house was burning down all around them…Seto was feeling like being in the heart of Hell…

"My boy..." the elder man said gently, "I am sorry…I am sorry I was late…"

Seto held his brother's body tighter…as if protecting the last treasure in the world.

"Don't be afraid…my name is Arthur Hawkins and I was a close friend of your father's…these people were trained assassins… Unfortunately…your uncle, Gozaburo sent them…"

Seto's heart seemed to beat one last time…but it felt as if it had just got turned into stone! They were gone…they were all gone.

"But…why…?" he croaked out

"He wanted your parents' company…that's why he needed to eliminate you all! He'll come for you again, my boy. You must hide away from here till you are ready to claim what is yours again…from now on…you'll be dead for them…come…"

He stretched out a hand for him to take it…but he didn't want to let go of Mokuba!

"I…I can't leave them here…I want to…give them a funeral…we must get them out…"

"We don't have time now, Seto…please…I promise that they will have a right funeral! I promise you…but now we must hurry…"

Seto looked up at him…then down at Mokuba in his arms… The last thing he knew was that his hand…moved as if on its own…and grabbed Arthur's. Both of them walked out of the burning house… Seto looked behind one last time…his home that was on fire…the only home he had ever lived in…and in it…it was the only family he had…and he had to leave them back… He and Arthur were walking away in the night…only the sirens of the firefighters were heard behind them… Inside Seto was only silence…

* * *

He didn't even remember how it happened but the next thing he knew was that he was in an airplane…and then he was in another country…in China…and then he and Arthur got through that big country…up to beautiful mountains…and soon they left the vehicle and they were walking up to some rock stairs…all around him he could see only nature… He didn't ask a single question! As if he didn't care what would happen to him anymore! All he could think was…his uncle! The man that sent assassins to kill them all! But he had failed! He was still there! And he would get his revenge!

"I am taking you to a man to take care of you" Arthur said as if he had red his thoughts, "Your father had met him only once. Near him you will learn how to protect yourself. A long struggle is expecting you when you come back…a struggle named life. If you come back 'from the dead' your uncle might seek for your harm. Therefore you need to be prepared."

Seto didn't say a thing… Soon they arrived to something that resembled Chinese palace or monastery… All around it he could see only nature…and it was a rather impressive sight…he had to admit that… Arthur Hawkins walked and Seto followed. Then he saw a man…sitting on a yoga position on a column. Arthur bowed his head once to him even though the old man had his back turned to them.

"Master Shi-fu I brought him like I promised to his father."

The old man named Shi-fu moved slowly and calmly and turned around. Seto could see his face now. He seemed really old and his face was shaven with an exception the small Chinese hair-like moustache and the hair-like beard on his chin. His head was bald too. He was wearing simple clothes as if he was a friar. He examined Seto with his piercing, slit, black eyes of his.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" he asked calmly.

Seto was surprised. He was speaking very well Japanese even though he was Chinese.

"Yes. His parents were killed. He must find shelter here and I know that he needs to be trained."

Shi-fu looked at Seto.

"Do you honestly desire to learn my art? Are you willing to become a warrior…? A warrior that delivers justice to those who need it?"

Seto's eyes widened. Justice! It was the thing he wanted! Justice! Revenge! He nodded his head with his eyes narrowed.

"Then I'll train you, young man…I will teach you the way to become stronger…"

Arthur touched Seto's back friendly.

"Now my child I must go but I'll be coming back frequently. During your training with Master Shi-fu I'll be teaching you, mathematics, statistics, economics and many others that you'll need."

He smiled.

"I was originally an archaeologist but I have learnt those things from your father…and now is your turn to take that knowledge and use it wisely…"

He soon was walking down the stairs again…walking away… Seto drew a deep breath. He was twelve years old…the day of his birthday he lost his family, his home and his identity…however…he would get back anything he could! He had decided!

"Come now my son…you need rest…we are starting tomorrow…" Shi-fu said.

He took Seto's suitcase with one hand and with the other pushed Seto's back softly gesturing for him to be heading inside… Seto followed his lead…

Oh, yes…He would get stronger…

* * *

**Like I promised this chapter is a flashback of Seto's past! His 12th birthday was the day he lost his family! Arthur Hawkins took him away to hide him and took him to a Master of Matrial Arts (Shi-fu means "teacher" in chinese)**

**The palace is probably something like Jade Palace from Kung Fu Panda or something like that...**  
**Yes Mokuba had made a picture of Blue Eyes like in the anime **

**I hope you liked it! The other part I hope will come sooner! I hope you'll forgive me for keeping you waiting!**

**Please review me...**


	11. Kaibaman is born (part 2)

In the serene of the spring morning, in that monastery in China Mountains the sound was heard clearly as a bell…traveling with the soft breeze…

"Argh!" Seto growled loudly before punching with all his might!

"No! Again!" master Shi-fu said

"Argh!" Seto yelled again punching again.

"No! No! Again! Do it again!"

"Argh!"

Seto was giving the punches with all his might…all his hate! He was imagining his uncle in front of him instead of his teacher.

"No, no. Stop! Stop!" Shi-fu said taking Seto's wrists.

Seto protested by shaking his hands, trying to free them from his master's grasp.

"You are attacking with no thinking. You are using pure anger!"

"Shut up old man!" Seto spat angrily.

He has already enough so he wasn't in the mood hearing all that from an old man now!

"You'll never become a warrior if you use only your strength and anger!" Shi-fu said.

His voice was steady and calm but yet firm.

"You should try to turn your enemy's anger against him calmly and firmly! When you attack like this you will never achieve anything! Power is a fragile thing!"

"I said shut up old man! What do you know? You weren't there! You didn't see what I saw! You can't possibly know!" Seto yelled, "I'll never become stronger like this!"

He was about to attack but Shi-fu pushed him back. He had to try a lot to keep his balance.

"If it's what you think then attack me with all your might! Don't hold back!" he said standing right there, doing nothing!

Seto screamed and rushed upon him! Then Shi-fu with a completely calm move flipped him over his shoulder and made him crush on the ground with his back. The twelve-year-old boy felt the air in his lungs being caught.

"I thought you said you're going to attack me…" Shi-fu remarked.

Seto growled and struggled to his feet.

"Shut up!" he screamed and attacked again.

Shi-fu calmly blocked his hit and answered with a hit of his own, hitting the boy in the stomach. Seto's air was cut for a second time. He stood up again and attacked, only to fall to the ground again, since Shi-fu avoided him as calmly as he did the previous times.

"You're angry…" pointed out as a matter of fact.

"I'm furious!" Seto screamed, "That…that bastard has killed my family and now he is lieing on the coaches and the luxurious beds like nothing happened! He killed his older brother! His family!"

"So what? What good will it comes out if you keep doing this!" Shi-fu said raising his voice a little, "Your anger is clouding your judgment. I wanted to teach you the way to give justice and now you seek for revenge!"

"And what's the difference!"

"The difference is great!" Shi-fu said again strictly, "Justice means that you want to make someone take the punishment that he deserves. Revenge is eating you from the inside! It makes you blind and it is taking over your body and soul!"

Seto was trembling all over as he was on his knees supporting himself on his hands.

"He. Killed. My. Parents!" said pointing out every word

"Your parents are dead!" Shi-fu yelled back for the first time making Seto gasp, "Deal with it! No matter what you'll do you'll never bring them back! Do you think that they would like seeing you like this? A puppet driven by hate and will for vengeance? Would they be happy to see you killing someone for their shake?"

Meanwhile Seto was struggling back to his feet…

"At the state you are now, if I teach you my art it will turn you into a mass murderer! And I want to create a warrior of justice! So I will not train you until you'll have looked inside you and until your anger extinct…"

And with those words he turned his back and started walking away. Seto was shaking in anger. He had gritted his teeth.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" he yelled

But Shi-fu had left him alone…

* * *

Seto was sitting alone by a small lake…and he was listening to the wind… Shi-fu's words kept echoing in his head and the more he was thinking about it, the more he had come to think that he was right! Revenge was something that his parents would never be happy with! And certainly they would never want him to become a murderer… He knew really well that he was ready to kill his uncle with his bare hands! If he had him in front of him he knew that he would do that! And his parents…his little brother, would never want that! Then he remembered the way Shi-fu blocked and deflected his attacks! He remember his calmness and his stamina… He wanted to learn the art! He wanted to become stronger! He wanted to learn the way to bring justice to the world! He looked at his reflection in the water and he made a promise to himself: that the next time he would look at it…he would be a different person!

* * *

Shi-fu was sitting in his usual yoga-like pose, having his eyes closed. He was sitting on a rock…and he seemed to be concentrated in everything…and nothing at the same time. Seto carefully approached him and…bowed on the ground behind him… Shi-fu didn't even turn around, as if he could sense his presence.

"So…you decided to let go of your anger…" he said turning around.

The child nodded his head.

"And you are willing to learn…to quit your will for revenge and follow the path of justice…"

The boy nodded again. Shi-fu stood up and looked at him.

"Stand up!" he said, "This position suits to a servant, and I want to train a warrior!"

Seto's eyes widened and he started to get up slowly. Shi-fu was looking at him.

"Are you ready to train in the art that will allow you to give justice to those who will need it? Forget your feelings and act according to fair and right thing to do?"

"Yes!" Seto said almost ecstatically.

"Then I'll be your Master!"

Seto punched his left fist into his right palm and bowed. Shi-fu did the same… Later on they were both sitting on the grass…with the Chinese mountains all around them as a background…bit sitting in a yoga position the one opposite the other having their eyes closed.

"Lock away your anger…all the hard feelings you had… Let them back…and let your true self be free…" Shi-fu was saying in a whisper.

They both start slowly lifting their arms over their heads…

"Feel the air…"

Their hands connected over their heads in a yoga position and start lowering their connected hands to their chest…

"…Let it lock your anger away…lock it deeply in your heart…so your true self will be free…"

Seto opened his eyes and smiled. Shi-fu smiled too.

"Let's start!"

Seto was then shirtless, exercising his abs… The other time he was doing pushups in the night with burning coals under his stomach with Shi-fu watching over him… The other time he was doing mock-battles with his Master practicing fighting techniques. Some other time he and Shi-fu were keeping their balance on a small wood column each, that barely had space for them to stand on their tiptoe, in the snowfall, again Seto shirtless, performing techniques of self-control and stamina!

Some other time, when Seto was around fourteen or fifteen and his hair had started to grow, was walking in a bamboo-forest looking around, when Shi-fu attacked him out of nowhere! He blocked it and he attacked only to be hit once by his master. Both of them bowed in their way. Of course meanwhile Arthur Hawkins was visiting them…teaching Seto at nights everything he knew…or didn't know… Foreign languages…statistics…computers…everything… And the years were passing and Seto was becoming all the more better! His hair had grown but the same did his skills. Now he could hold his whole body with his arms hanging from a tree to do his exercising and not only that, he could lift himself from it and he could run in bigger distances! His body had changed to that of a man, with broad shoulders and muscle arms. His techniques were increased! His strength had increased! He was a warrior now. A warrior of justice…

* * *

And the day had arrived. Seto Kaiba was now eighteen years old… It was a common morning and he, shirtless as he was used to, was facing his Master one more time… For another mock-battle but this time…both of them were ready to give them all! They were staring in each other's eyes before Seto did the first attack. His master blocked it and answered back, only to be blocked by Seto. They kept it this way! Kick! Block! Punch! Block! Leap! Kick! Their movements were fast and certain! It would be difficult to follow them with your eye! Seto was taller, stronger and younger than Shi-fu but Shi-fu was experienced and he had mastered every technique therefore both sides seemed to have the same chances for the victory! His master attacked again and Seto leaped off the ground to land perfectly on a wooden pole next to him! Shi-fu grinned in amusement as he chased him even there, fighting on wooden poles, keeping perfect balance. Then they jumped back on the ground and Seto, calculating the moves perfectly, span in the air kicking his master on the chest, finding an open spot. Shi-fu fell in the ground…and Seto was standing above him… No words needed, as they remained both looking at each other panting heavily. Shi-fu smiled. He was surpassed! Seto smiled back and offered him a hand, but Shi-fu stood on his own, dusting his clothes a little.

"Master…" Seto said in a low voice, putting his left fist in his right palm.

Shi-fu did the same. Both…bowed…slowly…

* * *

It was night…and Seto was sitting alone in the small, wooden balcony gazing far away the mountains and the sky…letting the night breeze touching his hair… Shi-fu walked there without making any sound…he always walked like that…

"Seto…" he said in a low voice, "Now your training is over… I raised you like a son…and you are the best student I ever had…even though I met you for a small amount of time… Now it's time for you to choose… You can either stay in these mountains with me…keep your training and become my heir and Master in this monastery… Or you can go away, leaving the safety of these mountains and go back to your country… But if you do…your peaceful life in here will end… You must choose son…"

"I have chosen already." Seto answered steadily. "There was no other way for me from the very beginning. I am aware of the risks my decision will have but I am willing to take them all. I must go back…and claim what is mine…for my parents…for Mokuba…"

"But you'll have to confront your uncle. Are you ready for this?"

Seto remained silent for a second as if thinking about it.

"Yes" he said clearly, "I am ready. I know that sooner or later I would have to confront him. And I am ready!"

Shi-fu smiled.

"Then you're ready…for me to give you this…"

And he gave him a back, leather briefcase. Seto opened it…inside…he saw a card-like pendant. With slightly shaking hand he opened it to see… the Blue-Eyes White Dragon sketch…the present Mokuba had made for him! He remained there, looking at it…as if he couldn't believe it!

"Mr. Hawkins would like you to have it…he managed to save it from the fire… He wanted you to have it…"

Seto clenched the medallion in his hand… After so many years… He then looked inside the briefcase to see an envelope and ten thousand dollars in cash.

"Mr. Hawkins was carrying them all the time. He gave them to me to pass it to you just in case anything happened to him. After his death last year…I was waiting when you would be ready to have them… It is part of your father's fortune…he was saving it for you just in case…and also…"

Seto opened the envelope to see that it was a report that was saying that he was the owner of the 2% of Kaiba Corporation and also a detailed catalogue with the addresses and phone numbers of all the Kaiba Corporation stockholders.

"That's all you have…"

Seto smirked.

"It is more than enough!" he said. He then looked at Shi-fu and whispered, "Thank you…for everything…"

Later on he was at the entrance of the monastery, at the top of the stairs holding his sac with his one hand and the briefcase with the other. He looked down at the millions of the stairs. He had climbed them so long ago…when he was a child along with Arthur Hawkins…but now…it was time for him to walk on them himself…going back down… He sighed and looked back at his Master that was looking at him.

"Good luck son…to whatever the choice you made… But remember that as a human you'll die and you'll be forgotten…but as a symbol…you'll remain immortal and sometimes the way to attack is retreat…"

"Yes Master."

"Now off you go… I am proud that I was your master…" and bowed.

Seto returned the bow and then…taking a deep breath started going down the stairs…slowly and steadily…as if doing a step at a time heading to his past… He stopped in the middle and looked upwards…at the monastery that had as a background the night sky…the wind was waving his long hair…and he looked up… His Master was waving at him goodbye. He waved back and turned around…and then he narrowed his eyes with determination. There was no going back now! His fate was sealed… He walked with determination…to go and take what belonged to him…

* * *

Not too long after that, a calm morning, Seto Kaiba laid his foot in front of Domino City!

"Domino City…at last…" he thought.

He went straight to a hairdresser's and placed on the bench the dollars that it cost! He sat on the chair waiting for the man to do his job. His eyes were still narrowed in determination. He would win it back! The hairdresser started cutting his hair!… Later he was walking in the city again, getting in a clothing shop! He started putting on a new suit! Pants! Shirt! Blue necktie! White jacket! Next he was walking in the street with his new attire he was going from house to house. Ringing bell to bell. Knocking door to door of every stockholder! He had ready the papers that they would sign to accept him as a president of Kaiba Corporation! Signs were put! Hands were shaken! Deals were closed! Kaiba's pen was running on the paper and every single sign was leading him a step closer! And so…the man that had the 2% of the Company…he now owned the 51%. He walked determined till the door of Kaiba Skyscraper! And he saw…he saw the growth! His uncle had taken the small company of his parents…and he had made it the greatest gun company in the world! Kaiba stepped in…and he showed his new ID to the secretary…who looked at him as if seeing a dead man walking! So easily…he passed…and he was now outside the boardroom's door. Behind it…it was the man that murdered his parents and brother… There was no going back… With a swift move he opened the door…

Everyone inside stood up from their seats, annoyed and first of all…Gozaburo Kaiba!

"Who's the one who dares to-…"

His words stuck in his throat…his eyes widened and his face went pallid as if he had seen a ghost! Seto Kaiba was standing there… Tall, well built…healthy…alive! His eyes were cold…and were looking straight in his…with no fear…no hesitation…just pure coldness…as if he was fighting with his stare…a stare of justice…

"Se…Se…to…" Gozaburo managed to stutter.

Seto didn't move a single eyebrow.

"Hello uncle…" he said with a cold voice…

His stare was cold…his stare was in his eyes…accusing him…judging him! And so…a man that had only the 2% of the company…now…he took it all…

* * *

One week after their encounter Seto Kaiba was now the owner of Kaiba Corporation…and after that…they heard that Gozaburo Kaiba was dead. He had jumped from the window of one of his skyscrapers. Shi-fu was right. Everyone got the punish they disserved in the end…some other power had took care of it… Kaiba was now the new president and ordered the company to stop producing guns! To what he transformed the company was easy! He and Mokuba loved games when they were little…the company changed…to a game company! The guns were shut in warehouses or destroyed…Gozaburo Kaiba was dead… Now it was time for Seto Kaiba, who came from the dead, to reign!

* * *

He was standing outside the last warehouse no one checked! Determined he typed the password to unlock the door. He opened the large door with a strong move! Inside there were the last state-of-art weapons and machines. He looked at them…and then…he cracked his knuckles. The next thing he knew was that he was opening machines, was using oxygen to put them together…he was using computers to make programs. He was making a second life…a second identity…so everyone would have justice…everyone disserved it… He was working hard…

Later he was looking at the machines he was making and he was wondering…what should he do…what symbol he could use… He had the card-medallion in his hand… He opened it and saw the drawing inside it… the drawing his brother had made… He kissed the medallion and then clenched it in his fist! Now he knew… He knew what his symbol would be!… Using a brush and color started painting the new vehicles he was making with swift…strong moves…giving them shape… The other time he was sewing a robe… a trench coat! He stretched it with all his strength to check how much it could take. The result was the one he expected! He even shot with a gun to check out if it could survive! He removed the protected mask and smirked!… He was cutting down small dart-weapons…giving them the shape of cards…he threw one on a wall…it stabbed perfectly! The Blue Eyes White Dragon…was on it!… And then he was wearing his uniform…piece by piece… Tight leather-like outfit with the best material suitable for wars…his white sleeveless trench coat that had made himself…and then wearing the new belt he had made… And last but not least…he put on the helmet he had made…

And he was out on a building…looking down…waiting for someone who needed his help! And then he would jump…to protect…to punish…to judge… Every news report was on him! Every reporter was wondering about him! Every single person in the city was talking about him! Every single person was talking about the unknown hero…that was delivering justice…the masked hero that was defending the weak and those who needed help! His darts were everywhere! The Blue Eyes White Dragon had become a symbol of fear to the criminals! People were singing songs! They were whispering to each other! Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he helping them? Who would know? Who could tell? They could say only one name…

Kaibaman…

The name was known all around the world… And somewhere deep in the Kaiba Corporation's offices… Seto Kaiba…the president of all Corporation…owner of the greatest game company in history…barely eighteen years of age…was smirking…secretly… A man would die…would be forgotten… However a symbol…would become immortal…

Kaibaman…

…Had become a legend…

* * *

**Here it is the 11th chapter and the end of the flashback in Kaibaman's story!**

**First of all Kaibaman's training scenes were inspired by the movie Kung Fu Panda so...you can imagine things moving like Po's training in the movie! Later on when Kaiba retiurns to Domino or when he is making his attire was inspired by Death Note when Light Yagami was writing down the names...so you can imagine scenes back to back...**

**Yes Kaibaman has equipment like Batman but...the difference here is that...he made it himself! Piece by piece!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**


	12. Defeating Her

Seto Kaiba came back from his sudden flashback and looked around. Yes. Isis's eyes looked exactly like his back then… They were full of hate and sorrow… Now he was surer than ever that something had happened to her long ago in her past…something that was a burden in her heart… and it had something to do with the leader of the Ghouls! However she wouldn't listen to him! Not at her current state! So the only way to reach her and talk to her was through a duel. A battle. However…the way she was predicting his moves…and she was preparing the perfect move to stop him… It bothered him! He had to find a strategy in order to defeat her! He closed his eyes and his mind traveled back…at their battles…as if analyzing her every move over again… There had to be a way…something…somehow… And then…it hit him… Her moves…her style…her way of predicting…

"That's it!" he thought.

And he switched the computer on…searching…planning…

* * *

It was night for one more time and no one was around that part of the city. It was a poor area with really old blocks of flats and the narrow streets and alleys were dirty with the walls full with graffiti from various of gangs. Then a soft "whoosh" echoed and a woman dressed in white jumped on one of the many roofs. Isis looked around. She knew he was going to appear! He just had his way! She still doesn't know how but it appears that he had somehow found the place she usually sat to watch and he sent her a message! He said to meet him in this place to "settle things down"

"Why that all of the sudden?" she thought.

Suddenly she felt someone landing behind her. She turned around to see…

"Kaibaman!" she hissed at him. He blue eyes narrowed.

"Isis" he replied calmly.

They were already the one opposing the other. Isis had drawn out her weapon however Kaibaman was still like a rock. He didn't do anything to draw one of his card weapons off his belt.

"It's time to settle this up once and for all. I understand that you wish to stop the Ghouls and I desire it as much as you, but your method is something I won't let you to use. So I will ask you one time and think about it; do you accept to cooperate with me and catch them more quickly?"

"You understand you said? You understand nothing!" she spat angrily as if giving her answer.

Kaibaman sighed.

"Then I have no other choice but stop you" and he took his fighting position too.

The two of them were observing each other like two lions that were ready to strike! Actually Isis was holding her weapon like a Royal Cobra that was ready to strike at the lion in front of her that was a threat to her! Kaibaman's masked eyes were now lost in her deep blue ones. Isis's eyes were stuck on his body! Observing every move! Every muscle! She sensed his move! He saw his move coming!

"Right arm!" she thought and jumped to strike!

However…she was blocked! She wanted to strike him on the crook of his neck, where he would be vulnerable due to his right arm-attack! However now two arms that were crossed over his head blocked her! She gasped and jumped back to her original position.

"How…?" she mumbled.

Kaibaman said nothing. He just removed his belt and let it fall to the roof's floor before taking battle position. Isis got what he meant! She closed her weapon and let it fall too before taking fighting position too. This had to be a battle with no weapons…just their bare arms!

"Isis!" Kaibaman told her in a determined voice, "I can see through your predicting-your opponent-tactic!"

Isis's eyes widened.

"Your technique is based on sensing your opponent's moves by seeing the slightest move of muscle! Every muscle dilates and shrivels in order to achieve the motion of the limbs! For a good eye and a strong power of observation you can sense the move coming by observing the muscles' moves before the move is made!"

Seeing Isis's eyes widen in surprise and fear he knew that he was explaining right! So he continued…

"Every single clue can show you the move! The eyes that look towards the side that will move, the breathing, the concentration of your opponent or a move by instinct can point out which side or which limb will move! Also for a well-trained person it won't be a problem to even sense the slight static electricity coming from the movements! This way you are always ready for counterattack!"

"Shut up!" she hissed. She was shaking in rage and frustration

"Now that I saw your technique you're as good as dead"

"Shut up!" she yelled and attacked!

Punch! Kick! Block! Kaibaman could outsmart her! It appeared now that every move she prepared a counterattack…the counterattack was coming back at her! It appeared that Kaibaman was ready for everything as if he was…leading her!

"Why!" she yelled, "Why isn't it working to you!"

With the last yell she jumped up to give him a spinning kick on the head but Kaibaman blocked it with both of his arms again! And with a swift move Kaibaman passed to the counterattack! Now it was Kaibaman the one attacking and Isis was trying to block his attacks! Suddenly Kaibaman saw one of her moves!

"Right arm!" he though

And he pushed her strongly! Isis was at the edge of the roof! The push made her lose her balance and her body fell behind! Or at least it would have fallen if Kaibaman hadn't grabbed her arm! Isis remained still panting heavily while hanging form there! She looked down, the ground that seemed hundreds of meters away and then looked up at him… Kaibaman nodded slightly and helped her up.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yes" she said calmly.

She walked away from him a little turning his back at him but she was smiling calmly.

"So I lost…" she said, "Strange though…why I feel so calm…?"

"You had a great burden on your shoulders Isis…"

She smiled a small smile.

"How did you see through my technique?"

"I studied your moves. Your martial arts' technique is based on an ancient Egyptian wrestling named 'Kuta' mixed with oriental kung fu techniques. It has also the base to predict the moves of your opponents and make the perfect counterattack combining power, skill, speed and grace. Really remarkable I must say…"

"Kind of you…"

"But…" Kaibaman continued, "You couldn't go on this way. You had too many things in your mind. You had in mind to see my moves, to block them and prepare a counterattack while worrying about the Ghouls and their leader and at the same time fighting for your ideals… These are too many…and human brain isn't invincible"

Isis smiled a small smile again.

"Isis…" Kaibaman placed a hand on her bare, tanned shoulder, "I know you have a burden in your heart. I can see that! Take it out of you. Tell me and I will listen"

Isis was taken aback and looked at him. But then she nodded

"To understand me…you must understand my past… My family had a life really different from the others. We were Gravekeepers in Egypt. We lived underground. We were not allowed to leave the tomb that was our home. And also…every boy that was born in my family should get through a ritual when he became ten years old. The ritual was that hieroglyphics were craved on his back with hot blade! Fire like Ra, the sun, Metal like death and Human Flesh like Earth. We weren't allowed to leave our home and our parents married to their siblings in order to keep the bloodline pure like the ancient Pharaohs before us. My parents didn't have any children so my mother one night, found at the entrance of the tomb a baby boy. She took him in and she decided to raise it herself and she gave him the name Rishid. She begged my father to let him take the ritual and become true Gravekeeper but my father wouldn't listen to anyone! He wanted his heir to be a real family member. Five years later I was born. However I was a girl and I wasn't allowed to take the ritual. Mother begged again…but my father wouldn't listen…"

Isis took a deep breath.

"Four years later my mother gave birth to another child. This time it was a boy. Even though my mother died giving birth, my father was ecstatic for my brother's birth! This was the beginning of the darkness! When my brother reached his tenth birthday, he had to take the ritual. He was afraid… He asked Rishid to take his place. Rishid went to my father…and my father beat him really badly for that!"

Her fist clenched.

"My brother took the ritual…he was screaming through a gag while the hot metal was craving the scars in his flesh! I was praying to every god I knew for his safety! At the same time Rishid took his own knife and did his own ritual, craving glyphic scripture on his face instead. When my brother recovered from the pain and the fever he begged me to take him to the outside world! Just for once he said! Rishid told me that he would cover for us. So I said yes. I took my brother to the outside world even if it was forbidden!"

Her voice had started to tremble.

"When we came back though…father had already found out! And what we found was our father enraged…and Rishid on the floor…dead! Dead! On his body we could see scars from the whip and the burnings from the burning metal! He had tortured him to death! Oh, you can't understand…I was the one who was responsible…I was the one who killed him!"

Now she clenched her fist so hard that it bled.

"Then my brother got enraged! Before my father or I had time to react he rushed upon him and the two of them fought! My father was surprised to stop his attacks! Somehow my brother tied father to a pillar and…and he…"

She swallowed hard

"He torn the skin from his back like a papyrus leaf! He torn the scar with the hieroglyphic scripture my father had on his back! I will never forget his screams! Never! Never…"

She clenched her teeth.

"I made a decision…to help my brother. To protect him! Even if I was a fourteen year old girl!"

Kaibaman was frozen in his place. That woman…she was doing a heroic effort to stop her tears from flowing. Her entire life was a life in death and misery.

"And where is your brother now…"

"He is gone…" she whispered

She had lost her mother when she was a little girl, her father murdered her brother by torturing him to death and her little brother had murdered her father and all of that in front of her eyes! And now even the last person she had to family was gone completely… She was left alone in the world with the most brutal way! He sympathized her. He could feel her pain…

"Isis…" he whispered, "I understand…I understand how you feel. I cannot tell you much about my past because it will put my identity in danger but I can tell you this…my family was killed in front of my eyes too…Don't hold your tears back anymore…I know you want to cry. Cry all you want. Release this burden form your heart…."

His touch on her shoulder and his soft words cracked the last defense inside her! She fell in his arms and let her tears flow… The tears she was holding back so many years! She hadn't shed a tear for her mother…she hadn't shed a tear for her father or brothers…and now…she was crying her heart out in his arms…with him hugging her tenderly and whispering comfortingly to her. When she pulled back her eyes were still watery… He looked at her and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Better?"

"Thank you…" she whispered, "I never…I mean…my father told me to be strong…I never…I am sorry…"

She looked so fragile now…but yet so strong…so…beautiful and rare…

"Shhhh…" he whispered, "Crying is not a sign of weakness…it is a way to show your feelings…"

He touched her cheek tenderly and whipped her tear with his thumb.

"And these are not meant not to show feelings…"

Isis gasped a little when she saw him leaning closer. She placed her hand on his chest

"We shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"I mean…we… But we are so different you and I…Look at us…just look at us…"

However Kaibaman cupped her cheek tenderly again. Their eyes met in a tender look under the moonlight… She looked even more exotic. Even more beautiful.

"I see a man and a woman…" he whispered.

She didn't resist now. Kaibaman slowly started to raise her veil a little, just enough to reveal her wonderful, full lips. She was naturally beautiful. Without make up or perfume. Her body had the exotic smell of desert sand… He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers softly… Her eyes closed in delight and wrapping her arms around him as well she returned the kiss… Their lips were moving lovingly yet passionately against each other as they were kissing under the silver moon…

* * *

**Ta daaaaa! Here is another chappie! Kaibaman vs Isis again but this time things are ending a bit differently!**

**Isis story is borrowed by the Ishizu Ishtar's story! That's why she said that the mummies was whatever left of her! Because it was the truth! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
